House of Gangs
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: The House of Anubis gang fall deeper into the mystery, deeper into the disappearance of Joy. There's also two new housemates who mysteriously arrive and it looks like they know each other and are hiding a secret. Now the question is: Can they be trusted?
1. The Beginning

_**Princess of Fabina: Hello there! (Waves excitedly) **_

_**I just wanted to say hi! (Giggles happily) You can call me M!**_

_**Red: Why are you so happy?**_

_**Blue: Oh Shush! (Slaps Red on the shoulder) She's just excited since it's her first story!**_

_**Red: OW! That hurt! (Glares at Blue and she glares back)**_

_**M: (sweatdrops) can't you two go a minute without fighting!**_

_**Red and Blue: (ignore M and start to argue)**_

_**M: (sweatdrops while looking at the fight) BLUE! RED! Which one of you wants to read the disclaimer! (Get's ignored) ok then… I guess I have to read it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show House of Anubis or the characters. I only own my two OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**M: Well enjoy my first House of Anubis story while I go and break up the fight.**_

**In an open field:**

I stood on a tree branch leaning against the tree's trunk hiding in the shade it and all the other tree's around provided. I watched the open field silently and unmoving just waiting to take action if needed. "JOY!" Patricia yelled running out from behind the trees where she and the rest of the Sibuna gang had been hiding heading towards where Joy was tied and shackled to a weird stone pillar that was surrounded by markings made from rocks and sticks. _Idiot _I thought.

"Patricia!" Joy and the rest of the Sibuna gang yelled and for the same reason: To stay back!

"Patricia! Don't!" Joy yelled. Patricia just continued to run towards her.

Nina and the rest of the gang burst out of the woods yelling "Patricia! Come Back!"

"I have to save Joy!"

"No! Leave! All of you or they'll catch you!" Joy yelled but she was too late. The teachers along with the others like the nurse and the police officer had gotten to the scene and had surrounded them. _She should of listen to Joy and her friends _I thought. I watched as Patricia walked backwards till she was with the other students. _Idiots. Now there all caught. _I thought. Victor then came out of the woods walking calmly with his hands behind his back. That's when I got more tense and watched more carefully.

"I always knew you troublesome rats were involved somehow." He said calmly walking forward till he was in front of Joy. _Rats? Why am I not surprised? _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Give us Joy!" Patricia shouted taking a step forward glaring at all the teachers but mostly Victor. _She should really learn how to stay quite at times like these._

"I'm afraid we can't, Patricia." Mr. Sweet responded is his calm voice. Patricia clenched her teeth together and was about to say something till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nina's hand. Nina shook her head no as in don't say anything. _Listen to Nina Patricia._

Victor then turned his gaze towards Nina and Fabian "Ms. Martin, Mr. Rutter, I always knew you two were up to something and now I know what."

_Stay silent you two. _"Now, I know you children are in possession of the Ankh pieces." Victor said.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Amber responded.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Ms. Millington. Jason has told me that you are smarter than you seem to be." I looked at Jason quickly then went back to look at Victor, Joy, and the Sibuna gang.

"We don't have the Ankh pieces anymore." Jerome said.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Sweet asked worry apparent in his voice. Everyone including myself and the Sibuna gang looked at Jerome.

"We don't have them… Rufus does. Right guys?" Jerome asked looking at everyone in the group trying to get his message across. _What do you know he can be smart… not bad Jerome… not bad at all._

Alfie then said quickly "OH! YES! Rufus has them! Totally has all of them! Every single one!"

"Uh… ya… Rufus took them all from us so if you want them then I guess your going to have to search for Rufus and take it from him but I mean who knows where he could be right now. For all we know he could be on the other side of the world. Right Fabian?" Nina asked. _He ain't gonna buy it. Rufus wouldn't leave even if he did have all the Ankh pieces he would still need the chosen one._

"Uh ya… totally." Fabian said. _Not very convincing Fabian._

"Oh Victor what are we going to do! Rufus has them now!" Mr. Sweet said panicking.

"Calm down, Mr. Sweet, Rufus doesn't have them. There lying and think about it even if he did have them they would be of no use if he did not have the chosen one with him."

_Just like I thought._ Before Mr. Sweet could respond Victor said "Hand me the Ankh pieces and we'll let all of you and Joy leave safe and sound after she puts together the Cup of Ankh for us." _Liar! _I thought hatred burning in my eyes as I glared at him.

Everyone seemed to hesitate for a second before Nina spoke and said "No! We'll never hand them over!" _You go Nina!_

Victor glared at Nina and said "Ms. Martin why am I not surprised at the little fact that you seem to be the leader. If you don't hand me the pieces now all of you will regret it."

When no one made any indication of giving him the pieces he yelled "So be it. You have all decided your fate. GRAB THEM!" _NOOO! _I thought, my eyes widening with worry.

Before any of the kids could react they were all captured by the others. Jason had a hold on Patricia, The police officer had a hold on Fabian, Ms. Daphne had a hold on Amber, the nurse had a hold on Alfie, Mr. Sweet had a hold on Jerome, and Nina… the person who had a hold on Nina was… _NO! It can't be!_ Rufus!

A couple seconds later they were all tied up to a tree. _Looks like it's time for me to help._

"Now, I will go one by one till I get all of the Ankh pieces." Victor announced. _I don't think so._ I jumped from the tree and landed right in-between Victor and the Sibuna gang. "Blue!" Nina and the others yelled out, smiling, happy to see me. I gave them a small quick smile and said "It looked like it was time for me to intervene."

"So, Ms. Bluebell, your apart of this too." Victor said. "I always knew you were up to no good." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. _Right back at ya. _

"No matter. We shall deal with you shortly, but for now…" The society members surrounded me, enclosing me in a circle with them as the barrier. I stood perfectly still not showing any signs of movement except for a small smirk that had taken resident on my lips. Without any indication the society pounced on me and I jumped.

_***FREEZE***_

_Hold on! I'm getting way to ahead of myself! So let's go back to the very beginning and start our story from there. By the way, the names Blue._

_**In an American Airport:**_

_So this is it_. I thought as I threw my bag over my shoulder and started walking to the terminal where my flight was already starting to get boarded. _In a couple of hours I'll be landing in England _I thought. I gave the attendant my ticket and right before going to enter the hall that leads to the airplane I turned around and did a quick survey of the area. I was glad that there was no one I knew here but at the same time I felt sad knowing that there was no one here. I shook my head to get doubt-filled thoughts out of my head, I breathed deeply and turned around and started walking into the hall, but not before giving a death glare at some passenger who was yelling at me to move it. To put it nicely: I scared the thing out of them. I looked back one more time right before I entered the plane. _Goodbye America _I thought a bit sad yet at the same time happy.

_**M: So what did you guys think?**_

_**Blue: IT WAS GREAT! **_

_**Red: Eh… it was alright**_

_**M: (eyes get watery) Y-You didn't like it… **_

_**Blue: (glares at Red) you are so mean! It was a great first chapter!**_

_**M: (watery eyes) thank you Blue… you're so nice… unlike other people (glares at Red)**_

_**Red: (rolls eyes) Geez, I said it was okay. It's not like I said that it was horrible.**_

_**M: (eyes get more watery) you thought it was horrible! (Is about to cry)**_

_**Red: WHAT! NO! I DIDN'T… I MEAN I DIDN'T … UH… DON'T CRY!**_

_**Blue: (puts a comforting arm around M) It's okay M… He didn't mean it… he's just a… a… a Victor.**_

_**Red: A VICTOR! I AM NOT!**_

_**M: NO! HE'S NOT! He's too adorable to be a Victor!**_

_**Red: (triumph smirk)**_

_**Blue: (glares at Red) then he's just angry cause he wasn't in the chapter.**_

_**Red: AM NOT!**_

_**Blue: ARE TOO!**_

_**M: (has recovered from little crying fit and is watching them while sweatdropping) Not again! Well hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my story. So why don't you click the button down there and review the chapter… Come on you know you want too! **_


	2. The Entry

_**M: Hi There! This is M here bringing you Chapter 2 of (drum roll) House of Gangs. Lol.**_

_**Blue: YAY!**_

_**Red: (doesn't say anything till Blue elbows him in the ribs) yay**_

_**Blue: (glares) you have no heart. **_

_**M: or emotions.**_

_**Red: (looks at us with an uncaring expression on his face)**_

_**Blue: (glares at him)**_

_**M: (sweatdrops) uh… okay who wants to do the disclaimer… Red how bout you do it.**_

_**Red: No**_

_**M: Please (gives him the puppy dog look and eyes get big and watery)**_

_**Blue: (copies me)**_

_**Red: (glares at us) Fine… Princess of Fabina does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters except for the two OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**M :( looks happy) see that wasn't so hard. Anyway, before the story starts I just want to say thank you to Fabina Lover, HOA Critic, and .xx for being my first three reviewers. Alright now let's start the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Goodbye America _I thought a bit sad yet at the same time happy.

I started walking down the aisle till I found my seat. B222. The only bad thing I saw in it was that my seat was the one in the middle. So I would be stuck in-between two random people… I don't deal well with people I don't know, but there was nothing I could do so I sat down and placed my bag on my lap. Luckily, the two other people weren't here yet so I was able to relax. I people watched as the plane started filling up. In less then 5 minutes the whole plane was packed… except for the two seats next to me. A couple of seconds later the captain went on the speaker and said that we were going to take off in a couple of minutes so to turn off all electronics yada yada yada and to fasten our seatbelts.

I noticed that my two "air buddies" never showed up. So I stopped an attendant who was passing by and asked her if the two seats were suppose to be taken. She checked and it turns out yes they were but it looked like they never showed up… Odd…

Anyway the plane took off and once the pilot gave the ok to turn on all electronics again yada yada and that we were now free to move about the plane I got up and switched to the seat next to the window. I soon drifted off to sleep.

_**Dream:**_

**I woke up to find myself on a plane. Something was wrong though. I could feel it. I looked around me to find all of the passengers fast asleep. My phone then vibrated. I had gotten a text message. It was from **_**them. Get off the plane. NOW! YOU'RE IN DANGER! GET OFF NOW! **_**That's what it said. I immediately sprang out of seat and just in the nick of time for some metal bonds appeared out of the seat. Right where my hands, feet, and stomach would be so I would have been trapped. I started to run down the aisle to the closest emergency exit. I could hear behind me the pounding footsteps of the people I really did not want to get caught by. I grabbed one of the parachute bags that were next to the emergency door while trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge. They were getting closer and I couldn't open the **_**dang **_**door. I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead and neck. I could feel my heart thumping rapidly against my chest. I finally was able to open the door with a good strong **_**kick.**_** They were so close right now that I didn't even have time to bring my leg back from the kick or to put on the parachute. I just jumped as I kicked. One of them almost grabbed my hair as I **_**fell**_**. Away from the plane and their grasp. To make sure that I was completely away from them I put my body straight as an arrow causing me to fall even faster. When I was really far from the plane, I put on the backpack with the parachute. As I started seeing the ground, the buildings, the trees bellow I pulled the parachute.**

_**End Dream**_

I woke up gasping for breath almost falling out of my seat. After looking out the window to calm down for a couple of minutes I took out my journal, diary, whatever you want to call it. Wait, let me rephrase that. I took out a miniature laptop that I used as a journal, diary, you get the point. I then started to write:

_Well, I finally did it. I'm leaving my past behind and starting my life anew. I literally mean that. To make sure that I could literally start my life anew I'm heading all the way to England. To a boarding school actually. A private boarding school where you have to wear uniforms and stuff. That's the only downer I really see… you know the fact that I have to wear a uniform… again. I'm sure I'll find a way to make my uniform less… what's the word… uniformy and more "me." I feel bad for just getting up and leaving like this, without a warning, or a goodbye, or anything actually, but… it had to be done. It looks like no one found out I was leaving cause I didn't see __**them**__ in the airport looking for me. But, they'll be fine. I wouldn't leave them if they really needed me. I mean they don't need me right? Ya they don't need me. There strong…_

_I can't believe it's taken me so many hours to write this… well I can't really count some hours since I actually fell asleep, but it has taken me a while… longer than usual to write this… I mean it's so hard to put into words what I'm feeling… I just don't know. I had a dream. That's not the important thing though. The dream had to do with my past. With __**them.**__ I don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to forget them, my past, my roots. The pilot just came on the loudspeaker saying that we'll be descending into England in a couple of minutes. So I better go. _

_For my final words in this entry all I have to say is:_

_Hello England._

_**M: Finish! I know nothing really major happened in this chapter cept of course the dream but the journal entry was pretty interesting right?**_

_**Blue: LOVED IT!**_

_**Red: WHY AM I NEVER IN IT!**_

_**M: Be patient Red. You'll be in it soon… I think.**_

_**Red: (starts sulking while Blue tries to comfort him)**_

_**M: Well I hoped you all liked this chapter. Please review. It would mean very much to me (Puppy dog eyes). **_


	3. RUN!

_**M: Hey, M here bringing you Chapter 3 live. Lol**_

_**Blue: Yay! Another chap!**_

_**Red: great…**_

_**Blue: You are one rude (M covers her mouth as she says a couple of words) jerk.**_

_**Red: Thank You (flashes Blue an award winning smile)**_

_**Blue: (blushes)**_

_**M: (hands clasp in front of chest, squeals, and stars appear in eyes) EEK! SO CUTE! RED! YOU'RE ADORABLE! (Tackles Red into a death hug)**_

_**Blue: (sweatdrops while trying to hold back laughter at the sight of Red trying to push M off of him but failing) well I guess I'll do the disclaimer. M does not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters only the OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**M: (still hugging Red) Enjoy the story!**_

The plane was already landing. My mini laptop was already back into my bag. I was ready to go. Finally when we were given the okay to leave the plane, I shuffled outside with the crowd of passengers. I immediately went to pick up my luggage. It wasn't much… actually, I just didn't bring much.

I only brought one suitcase and of course this bag I was carrying around. It was all part of my _leaving the past behind _plan. Nice right? Anyway, when I got to the luggage pickup area I saw that everyone was waiting in a line and they had to talk to this female worker who would then give them their luggage. _Odd _I thought.

But I had no choice so I joined the line. After 5 minutes, I finally got to the front. _I'm next. _

"Name" the lady asked without looking up from her clipboard. _Rude much _I thought. "Name" She repeated again a bit of annoyance in her voice. Her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Blue… Blue Bluebell."

The lady's head snapped up in a split of a second to look at me. She then said "Excuse me?"

I felt like rolling my eyes but restrained myself. "My name's Blue… Blue Bluebell."

She looked at me for a couple of seconds and then said slowly "oh… yes… of course."

She then continued to look at me. I started feeling impatient and a bit creeped out. I could hear the people behind me complaining and yelling to hurry up.

"Can you give me my bags?" I snapped sounding meaner and snappier then I had wanted to. The lady seemed to have snapped out of a trance.

"Oh yes… of course… your bags." She then looked down at her clipboard and said

"Oh… Ms. Bluebell… I'm sorry but I can't give you your luggage."

"And why not?" I demanded getting angrier by the second.

"It has not come off of the plane yet." The lady responded.

I started to calm down but then saw my bag come into view. "My suitcase is right there." I said pointing at it to make my point. The lady looked at it, then back at me, then back at the suitcase, then back at me nervously.

"I still can't give it to you." Right at that moment I felt as if the earth had stopped spinning. As if time had just stopped. That's when I had a flashback:

_I was in an airport waiting for my luggage. When it finally came into view a worker came up to me and started talking to me. Telling me that I couldn't have my luggage. After a couple of words and looking at the workers face, I recognized him. But it was too late. Others had appeared and had surrounded me. The only way out was either to fight or to wait and hope that __**they **__had gotten here._

I shook my head to get that flashback about _**them**_ and what happened a couple years ago out of my head. "And why not?" I snapped at the lady glaring a bit.

The lady looked a bit frightened and said "Because your luggage has to get check and you need to stand to the side till someone comes to get both you and the luggage for a check."

That's when I officially knew that something was wrong. In a split of a second I had pushed past the lady and grabbed my suitcase. I then took off, running, as fast as I could, pushing past people, ignoring the shouts of the lady yelling for security. I saw a security guard running at me when I was near the exit. I didn't stop running, when he got closer I moved a bit to the left and turned a bit and jumped to kick him causing him to fall on the ground. I landed on my feet and ran out of the airports doors with my suitcase and jumped into the first taxi cab I saw.

"Anubis House." I said without stopping to breathe.

_**M: DONE! So what you think?**_

_**Blue: Good! I like it! Oooooh I'm going to the boarding school!**_

_**M: What did you think of it Red?**_

_**Red: It was alright. The action part was pretty good.**_

_**M and Blue :( sweatdrops) the whole chapter was basically the action Red.**_

_**Red: Well I liked it!**_

_**M and Blue: (start cheering and yelling in triumph) YES! HE LIKED IT!**_

_**M, Blue, and surprisingly even Red: REVIEW!**_


	4. The School

_**M: M here bringing you Chapter 4 of House of Gangs LIVE! LOL!**_

_**Blue: YAY!**_

_**Red: yip yip hooray (sarcastically of course)**_

_**M and Blue: (glare at Red)**_

_**Blue: You really need to get a better attitude.**_

_**M: Ya Red you better act better cause you ain't coming out for a bit. So your gonna have to wait.**_

_**Red: WHAT! WHY!**_

_**M: Because your not meant to come out yet. **_

_**Red: (sulks)**_

_**M: AW! HOW CUTE! (Glomps Red into a hug again)**_

_**Blue: (sweatdrops) I feel like this a repeat of yesterday. Red since your getting killed by a hug why don't you say the disclaimer.**_

_**Red: M does not own House of… ANUBIS… or any of it's… CHARACTERS. She only owns… the two… OC'S… Blue and RED! **_

_**M: (while still hugging Red) Oh ya by the way xx Camille Elizabeth Storm xx to answer your question as to why her name is Blue all I have to say is that I really don't know! LOL! I just liked the name! But your question made me think about and I came up with something! The answer will be revealed later on in the story! Though it's not something unbelievable or something. Alright, just thought Ill let you know before hand. LOl. Oh ya and DaCupCakePhiles is this quick enough for ya. Lol.**_

_**Red: GET OFF ME! (Pushes M off of him. M falls to floor and starts crying)**_

_**Red: DON'T CRY! (Tries to comfort M)**_

_**Blue: LOOK WHAT YOU DID! (Smacks Red over the head) You made M cry! (Turns to readers) Please enjoy the chapter while Red (glares at him) and I try to comfort M. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Anubis House" I said without stopping to breathe.**_

The driver grunted in response and started driving. I felt my body relax into the seat when we finally left the airport. I looked through my bag till I found a paper that had the directions to head to the boarding school. "Don't you need the address?" I asked the cab driver.

"Don't need it." The driver said. I knew I must have looked surprised because he looked at me through the rearview mirror and said "I took someone over there a couple of months ago."

"You still remember the way!" I asked surprised. The driver started chuckling.

"When you've been in the taxi business for years like I have you come to learn how to get to places once you've driven there once."

"Oh." I answered.

The driver chuckled and asked "You American?"

I nodded my head while looking at the map of the school trying to memorize where everything was like the emergency exists, the regular exists, and most importantly… planning escape routes. "Ya, I am." I answered after a couple of seconds.

The driver nodded and said "The girl I drove there a couple months ago was also American. What's your name kid?"

My head snapped up to look at the driver. I don't really like talking all that much especially to strangers and this guy was forcing me too. I mean I could be a _dog _and not answer and snap at him or something but he was nice I didn't want to be rude or anything to him. I got a good look at his face, especially his eyes. _No hidden malice, no hidden_ _agenda, nothing that should put me on edge, only friendliness_. How would I be able to tell all of that by his face and eyes? Well, to put it simply if you were in my shoes when I used to live back in America, you would of learned how to read people like an expert. For a couple of years already my life has always been filled with danger.

So I decided to answer. "Blue."

"Excuse me."

"My name's Blue."

"Oh. Interesting name."

I didn't bother to reply. I started noticing that the car was starting to slow down. Then it stopped completely. "DRATS!" The driver yelled hitting the steering wheel with his hand, then getting out of the car.

"Why we stop?" I asked getting out.

"Flat Tire." _Great just great._

"Hold on let me see if I have a spare… Nope… don't sorry Ms. Blue but it looks like I'm gonna have to call you another cab."

"That's aright." I lied. "Just tell me how to go and I'll walk."

"No...No, I won't let you. It's pretty far, besides it's too dangerous walking in these woods up to the next town. Let me get you another cab." He was already on the phone. "Your in luck. There's a cab near by. He's coming to pick you up."

"Great." I lied again. _Something smells fishy as in something's up._

Five minutes later I saw the cab. My cab driver talked to the driver. He then came up to me and said "I already told him where to take you."

"Thank You."

For some reason this cabs windows were tinted black not letting me see the driver. _I don't like this._ I went into the cab and we drove off. After 10 minutes of silence the driver glimpsed at me and I was able to see his face. This driver was the opposite of the other one. His face not only looked bad but it was accessorized by a wicked smile and his eyes. I didn't like his eyes. This guy was up to something. His gaze when he looked at me was cruel. _He had a hidden agenda_. I saw a town coming into view. The driver instead of going straight into the town all of a sudden turned the cab to the right where there was another dirt path in the woods. _I'm not sticking around. _

It's a good thing I had kept my bag on me the whole time so all I had to do was grab my suitcase. I grabbed my suitcase, and pushed upon the door and sprang out. The driver's eyes had widened when he saw me open the door and before he could even finish yelling "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I was already out of the cab and running quickly towards the town. I didn't look back. I just ran straight into town and ran into the first building I saw. A fast-food restaurant.

I looked outside the window, breathing heavily from the quick run I did. I didn't see the cab or the cab driver. Looks like he didn't follow me. I then went up to a worker who had just left the counter and showed them the directions to Anubis House. They told me to keep going straight and that I would see the school eventually. They asked me if I wanted to call a cab and I immediately told them no. _I don't want a repeat of last time. _I asked them if there was a bus stop near by. They told me that if I walked more into town I would see it.

I noticed that throughout the whole conversation the worker kept looking at me weirdly. When I finished the conversation and was going to head out of the fast-food place to the bus stop I looked down at my clothes. _Oh, that's why. _My outfit was filthy. I had bits of mud everywhere. On my light dusty brown tank top that had a floral design on the edges. On my brown leather jacket, on my white jeans, and even on my light brown tennis. So I did the only thing I could do. I went into the bathroom to change into another set of clothes.

You know how I said I didn't bring a lot of things… I meant it. The only outfits I brought with me were the one I was wearing, the school uniform, and the one I ended up changing into. I changed into a tight (not too tight though) black long- sleeve shirt that went up to my elbows and stopped right before my stomach. I put my black motorcycle jacket on top of it. I changed into black at the hip skinny jeans that had fake diamonds encrusted on the edges of the two pockets in the front and the two pockets in the back with a black belt that also had fake diamonds on it. To finish it off I changed into my black motorcycle boots. I fixed my hair a bit putting a clip that had royal blue hair on the right side of my head. To finish it off I took out my gun that I had hid in a secret compartment in the suitcase (if your wondering about airport security let's just say that the secret compartment is so good that the gun can't be detected) and placed it through my belt and into my pocket. I also took out my sharp knife and placed it through the belt on the other side and into that pocket (again it wasn't detected) I know what your wondering why do I have a gun and a knife well let's just say "Gang ways." I did a double check in the mirror and left the bathroom, throwing my bag onto one side of my shoulder.

To say that people stared at me was an understatement. I mean really think about how many times you think these English people see a girl all "ganged" up with a black suitcase and a black bag leave a restaurant and walk through town. Not to mention waiting for a bus. I can tell you this: Not many.

_I wished I had my motorcycle. Then, I wouldn't need to wait for the bus to get to the boarding school. _I thought. Yes, I did have a motorcycle back home in case you didn't know, and the outfit. To put it quite simply: Gang ways.

Finally after 5 minutes of having to glare at everyone that kept looking at me all freaked out the bus finally came. I hopped on and the driver looked a bit freaked out when he saw me and when I told him where I wanted to go he looked more freaked out. I guess he couldn't believe that a "bad" kid like myself was going to go to that school. I went to sit in the back row. The bus was packed. People were standing up and everyone was on top of each other. Except me, for no one sat in the back row, just me. It looks like everyone was so scared of me that they would rather be standing and on top of each other then to go and sit next to me. But hey, that was fine with me. I wasn't complaining.

I was stuck for an hour on the bus. It was a pretty far drive to the boarding school. Of course if I was on my bike I would have gotten there quicker since I would of gone faster then this _stinking bus_. Anyway I finally saw the boarding school up ahead. Looming over the trees and the small hills. The school itself was situated on a hill.

I was finally able to get off the bus. Everyone on the bus, including the driver looked relieved that nothing had happened with me on the bus. _What a bunch of babies. _I walked through the school gates and right before entering the school I hid my suitcase in the bushes. Why, you may ask. Simple, I wasn't going to head to the office or the principals office simply just because I didn't feel like it.

I walked through the school looking at the doors and the map till I found the class I was suppose to be in now. _French… with Mrs. Daphne… Brilliant. _I took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone looked towards the door and I walked in. My black bag over my shoulder one of my hands holding the bags strap and the other hand a bit on my hip and a bit in my right pocket. My face with a bit of a bored, calm expression. Everyone in the class gasped.

"The name's Blue."

_**M: Finished! I must say I think this is my favorite chapter so far. LOl! **_

_**Blue: OH YA! Loved it! OOO! I had a motorcycle! I love the outfit you made me change into. (Points at herself)**_

_**Red: It was pretty good. I liked how Blue had everyone in the bus scared to death. I mean who could blame them.**_

_**Blue: Are you calling me scary! (Glares at Red)**_

_**Red: Please Blue, you couldn't be scary even if you tried. All I'm saying is that dressed like that of course your gonna scare them. You look bad.**_

_**Blue and M: AW! Is that a compliment I hear!**_

_**Red: (blushes) Maybe it is maybe it isn't.**_

_**M: Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. But before I sign off I just want to say something. This story has 262 Hits and 130 visitors right now. Yet this story has only gotten 5 reviews. I don't get it. I would really appreciate it if more of you readers would review this story if your reading it. It would let me know that I'm doing a good job. You know. I mean I think I'm updating pretty quick and everything with school and stuff. I take time off of HW to write this. So I'm sorry if this looks like I'm complaining but it's just that I don't understand how if it get's 262 Hits and 130 visitors, I don't understand why it only has 5 reviews.**_

_**M, Blue, and Red: So please, please, Review!**_


	5. Introductions

_**M: M here bringing you Chapter 5 of House of Gangs!**_

_**Blue: YAY! **_

_**M: Where's Red? (Looks around the room for him)**_

_**Blue: (shrugs shoulders) I don't know. Can I do the disclaimer?**_

_**M: ya sure go ahead.**_

_**Blue: YES! M does not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. She only owns her two OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**M: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**The name's Blue."**_

I felt like rolling my eyes when everyone started whispering to each other but I restrained myself not too. A pretty old looking woman who I'm assuming is Mrs. Daphne scurried over to me and said in a high pitch voice "Excuse me! What is the meaning of this! Entering the classroom like a wild beast, disrupting my class, and dressed like… like a… a gang member! Who do you think you are?" _Oh, if you only knew._

I winced slightly from her voice that was an octave too high for my liking. "New" I said with an uncaring voice letting my eyes wander around the class and the students.

Mrs. Daphne… wait… I don't like that name… let me see… I GOT IT! I'll call her Mrs. D… ya that's it… Mrs. D! Anyway Mrs. D looked a bit taken aback with my response. I noticed that every single pair of eyes were focused on us two… well to be more precise: Me. Mrs. D then said "A New student? I haven't heard anything about having a new student?"

Okay now I seriously wanted to look annoy and roll my eyes at her. Doesn't she know anything! I shoved a crumbled up piece of paper into her hands. She looked at it, straightened it a bit and started to read it. I got annoyed with all the staring so I glared at everyone. I'm happy to report that they all stopped staring. _Sheesh it's like these kids have never seen a gang girl in their life._

Mrs. D cleared her throat and lifted her glasses up her nose a bit. "Hmm… Yes… It indeed seems that you are to be a new student here. _No duh Sherlock Holmes. Why would I be here if I wasn't? _

I had my arms crossed below my chest showing that I was a bit annoyed already. Mrs. D looked at me through her glasses as if she was trying to figure out how a girl like me got accepted into this school. I raised my eyebrow and said "so can I sit down or what?"

Mrs. D straightened up quickly and said "Hmm… You're not in proper uniform Ms…

She looked down at the piece of paper I had given her and said "Bluebell."

"In fact you're not in uniform at all." She informed me. Like I didn't know.

"Ya… I know." I said shoving my hands back into the original way I had them except instead of holding my bag I had that hand in my pocket.

"Go immediately and change into…it" She said as she started to read another piece of paper I had just handed to her. I could feel every single pairs of eyes on me. Right now, I could give a _damn_. What does the paper say, you ask? Well it's quite simple. It says that I don't need to wear a uniform the first day I get to the school. It's even signed by

Mr. Sweet, the principal.

If you're wondering how I got that piece of paper without even going to the office or anything, it's elementary my dear: Have you ever heard of forged papers? Yep, that's what I did. While I was in the bus on the way here I forged myself a piece of paper saying I was allowed to be dressed like this the first day. _Nice, right._

Mrs. D after staring at the piece of paper for quite some time she grudgingly said

"Alright… Ms. Bluebell… your excused… for today." She then walked sturdily to her desk and looked around the class. "Let's see… where to sit you?" My eyes roamed the classroom again. I didn't see any seats that were empty except for one that was in the middle of the room. _Great _I thought sarcastically.

I knew I was going to sit there. That was the only seat available, though it seems that Mrs. D's eyesight was failing her or something cause she obviously couldn't see it. Finally after 3 minutes of just standing in the front of the class looking as bored as ever, Mrs. D finally saw the seat and said wincing " Ms. Bluebell go sit in the seat right there in the middle of the class." Her face looked ill and sick as if she didn't want to sit me where she was. I walked over to the seat, ignoring all the eye's staring into me: front, sides, and back. I sat down on the left seat when I noticed that it was partner-table. _Great, just great. _

I noticed that it looked like no one sits on the other seat so I dumped my bag on the chair. I then sat down, crossing my legs, leaning my upper body forward a bit and with my arm, elbow holding my wait, propped up on the desk, resting my head on my hand, with a major bored and neutral expression. Mrs. D then went back to the board and continued to write notes on it. I for one… wasn't going to take any notes… one I didn't feel like doing it right now and two… I didn't have a notebook with me and I wasn't going to use my laptop.

I decided to see who my neighbors were. In front of me, the first row, I had a girl and boy sitting in one of the partner desks. The boy was on the right side and the girl was on the left side. The boy's body was turned a bit towards the girl and vice versa. The boy had short brown hair with deep brown eyes and from what I could tell he looked like he was probably pretty tall. The girl had light brownish-blondish hair with green eyes. They were both whispering animatedly with each other and they both had light smiles gracing their lips. These two obviously had a thing for each other.

To my right there was the empty seat and then after that seat there was a girl with pretty light blue eyes and blond hair. She looked sweet but I could tell that she wasn't very bright. Definitely a "Barbie" girl. She was talking animatedly to the guy next to her, while having a fashion magazine open in front of her on the desk. The guy had darker blue eyes and blond shaggy hair. He was buff, it showed through his uniform shirt. He looked athletic but didn't look very smart either. _I wonder if there twins_.

To my left there were two girls. The closest one to me was a girl with dark brown, almost black hair, her skin was a bit darker compared to the two blonds and the two "lovebirds" in front of me. She had dark brown eyes. She had an air around her that made her seem smart. _Definitely a brainiac. _Of course, it also helped that she was the only one in the class that was literally jolting everything Mrs. D said and wrote in her notebook and looked completely concentrated.

The girl next to her had brown-reddish looking hair and she had a red hair extension clip on, much like the royal blue one I was wearing. She was talking very quickly to the girl taking notes. She's probably nice, but she looks a bit annoying, and a bit mean. Definitely the "EDGY PUNK" of the class. Though I think I just stole the title from her. I took a quick glance behind me and saw two guys. The one sitting right behind me had blond hair with piercing, sharp, blue eyes. _Nicest blue eyes here. _He looked tall. He was whispering quietly to the guy next to him and had a large cunning smile on his face.

The guy next to him had chocolate skin with milky brown eyes and black sorta spiky yet not really, short hair. He was trying to muffle his laughs at whatever the blond dude was saying. _They both look like troublemakers._

I went back to watching Mrs. D write on the board completely unaware that no one except for "Brainiac" girl was paying attention. I could hear and see the other people in the class whispering to each other, while looking at me and some even had the nerve to point at me. I closed my eyes as I leaned back against the seat, propping my feet on the desk.

I started concentrating and soon enough I was able to focus in on some of the whispers. _What do you think of the new girl? _

_Look at her outfit! _

_Do you think she's in a gang?_

_She looks like bad news. _

_She looks HOT!_

_She looks like a BADASS!_

_What's her name? I think it's Blue. _

_What a weird name?_

_It sounds cool though. _

_Ya, but what about her last name? _

_What about it?_

_It's Bluebell. _

_Ya, so? It's a nice name._

_Ya it is but think about it. Her name is Blue Bluebell. Sounds pretty dumb to me._

I snapped my eyes opened and glared in the direction of the person who said that my name sounded dumb. The person freaked out and looked away. I could see sweat getting formed on their forehead due to nerves. I got sick of hearing all the whispers so I just glared at everyone and their tongues got eaten by a cat. I smirked lightly to myself finding amusing how scared they are of me. _With all good reason to be, of course._

"MS. BLUEBELL!" The high pitched voice of Mrs. D rang out in the class. I cracked my eyes opened a bit to look at her for a second. "You may be new but I will not tolerate disrespect. Get your feet off the table now and start paying attention. As for the rest of you…" She said glaring at all of us "I suggest you all be quite. I don't suppose you'll like having to stay after school to clean up this room."

I just looked her straight in the eyes. My eyes a bit narrowed. My gaze was so intense that Mrs. D was having a hard time of keeping eye contact with me. I could see fear rising in her eyes and sweat appearing on her forehead. _Even the teachers scared of me _I thought smirking lightly to myself again. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Everyone jumped up and went running out the door looking at me for a second before running out. Even Mrs. D left. The only people left in the class were me and my neighbors. I put my feet down, off the table, grabbed my bag and got up.

"Hi. My name's Amber! Your new right?" The blond girl said smiling at me.

_**M: Done! What did you think about this chapter? (Notices that Blue's not there) Blue? Where did that girl go?**_

_**Amber: (comes walking in through the door) Hey M! (Sees the video camera) OMG! LIKE! I'M GETTING RECORDED! WWVBD! (Goes running up to cam and starts waving at it) HI! MY NAMES AMBER!**_

_**M: (sweatdropping) AMBER! AMBER!**_

_**Amber: (looks at me) yes?**_

_**M: What are you doing here?**_

_**Amber: I just came to say hi!**_

_**M: Okay? (Confused)**_

_**M: (looks at readers) Well this is the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**M and Amber: REVIEW PLEASE! BYE!**_


	6. Housing

_**M: M here bringing you another chapter on the same day! Lol! Today we have Blue and Amber with us! Give them a warm welcome! (Everyone claps in the audience)**_

_**Blue: (blushing shyly and waves)**_

_**Amber: (is waving arms like a maniac throwing kisses and posing)**_

_**M: Are you two excited to see what's going to happen in this chapter?**_

_**Blue: Yes, I am.**_

_**Amber: OMG! YES! OF COURSE I AM!**_

_**M: LOl! Amber why don't you do the disclaimer.**_

_**Amber: The what? (Looks confused)**_

_**M and Blue: (sweatdrops)**_

_**Blue: Hold on! I got this! (Whispers in Amber's ear)**_

_**Amber: OH! I got it! M does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. She only owns the OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**M, Blue, and Amber: Let's get on with the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Hi. My name's Amber! Your new right?" The blond girl said smiling at me. **_

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Is she seriously asking me if I'm new?

"Of course she's new. Can't you tell that we haven't had a beautiful girl in this school till now." The blond guy behind me said leaning forward. _Oooh. I see. He thinks he's smooth._

"Try your sappy pick-up lines on a girl who'll fall for them." I answered smirking. The kid next to him broke into howling laughter as the blond just had his mouth open, gaping.

"DUDE! SHE OWNED YOU!" the boy laughing said.

"Be quite Alfie." The blond guy said glaring slightly at the laughing teenager.

"But really Jerome, do you have to flirt with the new girl already?" the brainiac girl said.

"Mara's right mate. The poor lass hasn't even been in the school for an hour." Said the blond guy next to… what's her name… wait… I know this…Amber!

"It's best to be the first to show interest." Jerome said gruffly.

"It doesn't matter if you two buffoons show interest in a girl immediately on their first day. You won't get the date either way." The girl with the red extension said. _I was right. She is a bit mean and her voice… gosh, it has an annoying sound to it. _

"You don't have to be so mean, Patricia." The brown- haired boy said. The girl next to him nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm Nina by the way" she said smiling at me "and this is Fabian" She said pointing to the brown-haired boy next to her. He smiled at me and nodded his head in greeting. I started to walk away and stopped when I got to the door.

"The name's Blue." I said looking at them for a split second before walking out the door, leaving them in the classroom. I went outside and got my suitcase from where I had hidden it and went back into the school to the office. The secretary lady looked up when I came in and looked startled. When I walked up to her I saw her hand reaching for the Emergency Button on the phone. _Are people seriously this scared of me? _

"Hi." I said smiling my friendliest fake smile I had at the lady.

I saw the lady hesitate before she answered "h-hello. How may I help you?"

She still looked scared to death. _Unbelievable. _I'm a new student here." I said.

She looked quite surprised and a bit suspicious "Oh! Really? What's your name?" She asked.

"My names….." I told her.

"Oh here it is!" She said happily, looking a bit relieved. I guess once she saw that I really was a student here she felt safer. "Here is your schedule for the rest of the year." She said handing me a paper. "And here's your I.D. Card and here's a more detailed map of the school and campus." She said handing me my I.D. and more papers. "Oh and here's the directions to the boarding house you're going to be living in. It's called House of Anubis." The lady said giving me another paper. "You think you can find your way or do you want me to send someone with you?' The lady asked me smiling superficially.

"No thanks." I said smiling back just as fakely. "I can handle it." _Of course I can. If I was able to find my way out of all the places I've been trapped in how can I not find my way to the boarding house. _

"Okay. Goodbye. I hope you have a good year." The lady said as I started leaving the office.

As I was walking out of the office looking at my bag where I was currently stuffing all of the papers and my I.D. into when I bumped into someone. It looks like neither of us were watching where we were going because the force of the impact was so strong that we both fell to the floor. Both of our papers falling around us like flower petals. "I'm so sorry." I said without looking up, picking up the papers that fell.

"No, it's alright. It was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." A nice, strong voice said. I looked up and saw a young man. Probably in his early 20s.

He smiled at me and said "Hello. You must be the new student, S…"

"It's Blue!" I yelled out frankly. He looked taken aback. "Call me Blue." I said.

"Blue Bluebell."

"Okay." The man said. "I'm Mr. Winkler. Your drama teacher." He said extending out his hand and I shook it. We both then noticed how dumb we probably looked sitting on the floor, with papers scattered all about, having a conversation. We then quickly started picking up the papers. Whenever he got one that was mine, he would give it to me. Whenever I got one that was his, I would give it to him. We were picking up papers for 3 minutes. Finally when we were done, Mr. Winkler got up and extended his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "I hope you have a good year

Ms. Bluebell. If you need anything let me know. I'm also new so don't worry about not knowing the ropes. We'll figure it out together." He said smiling at me. I smiled at him, nodded my head, and ran out. _Wow _I thought. _He's the only person that didn't react all scared or something with me._

As I got farther away from the school and more into the campus. I stopped to look threw my bag and get the papers with the direction to my boarding house… what was it called… House of Anubis. I couldn't find the paper. Where was the paper! Oh no!

_Mr. Winkler must have it!_ I looked both ways and noticed that I was lost. I couldn't see the school. _Well that was dumb of me_ I thought. I continued walking. _I'm bound to find another house or someone that can help. _I thought.

I was passing a small alley that the school had. _Odd for a school to have _I thought. Two hands came out from the alley and grabbed me, pulling me in. All I did was feel the hands and I went into kicking-butt mode. I kicked them in the stomach. I heard them gasp and they let go of me. I punched them in the face and threw another punch but this time near their neck. I heard a crack as their face connected with the wall. I then punched them in the face sending them back and to finish it off kicked them. They fell several feet away from on the floor. I couldn't see them since it was so dark but I didn't need too. I heard them scramble up and run away. _Wrong girl to mess with._

I walked back out of the alley all calmly like nothing happen. I grabbed my suitcase and continued walking. I finally saw a boarding house up ahead. I ran quicker till I got to its door. It said on the door and on the mailbox House of Anubis. _Well what do ya know? My intuition was right._

I knocked on the door. After several seconds I heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Hello."

_**M: Finish! What did you think!**_

_**Blue: 0-0 YIKES! That alley scene was scary! **_

_**Amber: I liked it! But I was hardly in it (sad face)**_

_**(Red comes in through the door)**_

_**Red: Well at least you're in it. I haven't appeared or been mentioned once.**_

_**Blue: It's alright Red. I'm sure you'll come out soon.**_

_**M: Anyway! If you want to know what happens next then…**_

_**M, Blue, Red, and Amber: REVIEW!**_


	7. Housemates and Texts

_**M: M here bringing you another chapter live! Today for our guest speaker we have the cunning Jerome!**_

_**Jerome: Hello. It's good to be here. (Waves at crowd)**_

_**M: (sweatdrops) this isn't a talk show…**_

_**Jerome: I know.**_

_**M: (sweatdropping) Okay… do the disclaimer, will ya.**_

_**Jerome: With pleasure. (Turns towards audience and smiles a breathtaking smile) M does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. She only owns her two OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**M: before we get on with the story, do you have anything you would like to share, Jerome?**_

_**Jerome: In fact I do. WHY DID YOU MAKE BLUE DISS ME!  
M: um… my lawyer says not to answer any questions outside of court.**_

_**Jerome: (glaring and advancing on me)**_

_**M: ON WITH THE STORY! (Runs away with Jerome at my heels)**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Hello."**_

I looked at the middle-aged lady that opened the door. She had black hair pulled back into a messy bun. She was a bit short. Her face looked kind and sweet. She smiled at me, her smile reaching her eyes. "Hello, there deary. How can I help you?" She asked me in a light voice, her British accent apparent.

I blinked a couple of times and stayed standing in my place for a couple of seconds. I wasn't expecting this. "Hi. I'm a new student and I…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence since the lady pulled me in by the arm, closing the door.

"Oh! Yes! Of course! You're…"

"Blue! Blue Bluebell!" I interrupted her.

"Oh! Alright deary! If that's what you want to be call!"

"Oh how rude of me! I haven't told you who I am! I'm Trudy, your housemother."

The lady, apparently called Trudy told me smiling. _Well what do ya know? Another person that doesn't seem to be scared of me._

"Well don't just stand there. Let me go introduce you to the rest of your housemates. Come along, dearie." Trudy said beckoning me to follow her. I followed, a bit reluctantly. Right now, all I wanted to do was go to my room, unpack, and have some "alone" time to think, not go to be social.

It looks like we entered the living room and dining room put together. There were couches and a T.V. There was also a dining room table and I could see the kitchen. There were… let me see…7 people, students, I assume, scattered around the room. All of their backs were turned to me. There were two sitting on the table, doing homework, I guess. I could hear two different kinds of footsteps in the kitchen, telling me that there were two people in the kitchen. The four others were sitting on the couch and loveseat. On the couch one of them was watching football on the T.V. While the other one was reading a magazine.

The two who were sitting on the lovesick were sitting very close to each other, almost touching and had their heads stuck into the same textbook. Trudy cleared her throat and said "Everyone, I would like all of you to meet your new housemate S… I mean Blue Bluebell."

Every single head turned to look at me. I recognized them! They were the kids who had talked to me when class ended. Of course, that didn't mean anything since I didn't remember anyone's name… or cared to actually.

The blond girl immediately jumped up from her seat on the couch, throwing her… well who would've guessed… fashion magazine on the table as she skipped quickly towards me, a bit of a bounce in her step. Now that she was in front of me I felt like I was getting bombarded by a pink attack. She was wearing a pink tank top with a pink skirt that went a little bit before the knees. Along with pink sandals, pink bracelet, pink headband, you name it… she had it… in _pink._

"Hi! My name's Amber! But you _obviously_ knew that!" She said in a bubbly bubble-gum voice. "That's Mick! He's an AMAZING athlete." She said pointing to the blond guy she'd been sitting next to who was back to watching the football game.

"Yo." He said not tearing his eyes away from the game as he held a hand up as a form of greeting.

"He's also MY boyfriend!" Amber announced. _Okay… I'm caring, I'm caring… I don't care._

"Anyway" Amber said. "The girl reading from the textbook like her life depended on it is Mara and the girl next to her is Patricia." She said pointing at them.

Mara looked up from the textbook, gave me a small smile, and went back to reading. As for the Patricia girl… she looked at me and then went back to talking to Mara about who knows what. _Nice greeting she gave _I thought sarcastically.

"Don't pay much attention to her. She's kind of mean, but she's really nice once you get to know her." Amber said. _How much longer am I gonna have to listen to her talk? _I thought.

I heard a crash from the kitchen and two fellow students came running out of there like they were on fire. They crashed into each other at the door and fell into a pile on the floor. Amber then said "The blond guy is Jerome and that's Alfie. There the jokesters of the house." _Really? I hadn't noticed _I thought sourly.

For Pete's sake! The Alfie kid was wearing a stinking joker hat for crying out loud and Jerome… he just had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Hey! It's you!" Alfie cried out as he and Jerome got up from the floor. "You're the girl that totally owned Jerome!"

That resulted in Jerome pushing Alfie back onto the ground.

"Please Alfie. Have some more self-control." Jerome said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. _These two might be a problem. _

Amber ignored them and said "Whatever. The two sitting on the couch over there with their noses in a book is Nina and Fabian. They're in love with each other, but they don't want to admit it." Amber told me in a matter-of-fact tone. _Now that I can see. _

"WE DO NOT!" Both Fabian and Nina yelled. _Yep! They definitely do!_

"What is with all this ruckus?" I gruff voice yelled down the hall. A couple seconds later a man probably in his late 60s early 70s came into the room. He had scowl and a frown on his face. Not to mention that it looked like he was glaring. "TRUDY! What is with all this noise?"

"Victor!" Trudy said in a happy voice. "Our new student has finally arrived!"

"New student? What new student?"

"This new student." I said staring him in the eyes smirking a bit as I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and said "Why was I not inform of this?"

Before Trudy could answer he saw the piece of paper I had given her saying how I was a new student and yada yada yada. He then snatched it away from her hand and started to read it. _Bit rude much?_

"Hmm. Very well. Welcome to the house Ms. Bluebell." He then turned around and went upstairs. _There's something odd about him._

"Now let's go so you can unpack. Your room is going to be… oh wait!" Trudy exclaimed. "I don't know where you're going to stay!"

I looked at her questionley. _Don't tell me._

"You came so unexpectedly… I just found out about your arrival mid-day today. I'll go ask Victor." Trudy said going upstairs to talk to Victor. _Great _I thought sarcastically.

I walked over to the armchair and sat down on it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I chose to ignore them… for now. After a couple of minutes Trudy came back downstairs and said "Blue. It seems your going to have a room for yourself." _Perfect _I thought happily.

I walked over and Trudy showed me to my room. It was downstairs. "I hope it's alright. We didn't have enough room upstairs. That's where the girls sleep. All the boys sleep down here."

"No. It's fine." I told her.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack." She said closing the door behind her.

I smiled as I gazed at the room. It was really simple. It had two of everything. Two beds. Two dressers. Two nightstands. It was obvious this room was made for roommates. There was only one bathroom. I started to unpack. My phone fell out of my bag. I picked it up and sat down on my bed.

I decided to read the last text I had gotten from _them_.

_We'll always fight beside you. We'll give up our life for you. We'll deal with this together. Just like always. _I sighed. I felt my eyes getting a bit watery, but I refused to cry… not here… not now… not ever… I then read the last text _he _had sent me.

_Were on separate sides… yet once in awhile we work together… Our hatred for each other burns and shows… yet we love each other in our hearts… We'll fight till the death… yet we'll give our life up for the other… in the end of it all,_

_We're in this together… We're on the same side. We say we hate each other, but really… we just love each other._

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at our usual spot. Midnight._

_**M: Done! What did you think! I know I added an extra room but who cares!**_


	8. My Past

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of House of Gangs! Our guest speaker today is Alfie!**_

_**Alfie: HI-YA! (Waves at crowd) M you know I think I found out when aliens are going to invade.**_

_**M: (sweatdrops) Really Alfie? Do tell after you do the disclaimer.**_

_**Alfie: Alright. (In his "alien" voice) M does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. She only owns her OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**M: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Were on separate sides… yet once in awhile we work together… Our hatred for each other burns and shows… yet we love each other in our hearts… We'll fight till the death… yet we'll give our life up for the other… in the end of it all,**_

_**We're in this together… We're on the same side. We say we hate each other, but really… we just love each other.**_

_**I need to talk to you. Meet me at our usual spot. Midnight.**_

I smiled wistfully at the text and what it held. The tears burned more behind my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

I then took out two photographs. The first picture had _them_, my gang with me in the middle, standing a bit ahead of them signifying that I was the leader. I had _him _standing next to me with his gang behind him. I was leaning on his chest a bit and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. His hand was passed my neck and I had grabbed his arm lightly with one hand. The next picture was just me and _him _together. Both of our gangs took a picture of us without us knowing. We were staring at the ocean that had a glittering reflection of the moon.

_He _had his arm around me and I was leaning into him. Peaceful and content expressions on both of our faces. I remember that we had just defeated a gang that called themselves Poison. They were causing so much trouble in both sides of the town: The "good" side we're me and my gang lived and the "bad" side where _he _and his gang lived.

So we decided to team up. A rare occurrence but we did. We had defeated them and we had all gone there to relax and enjoy the last bit of our "togetherness" before we would be enemy's again the next day. The gangs were getting along and we both were able to be friendlier with each other.

Both of our gangs took this picture claiming we had a "thing" for each other. My gang gave me this copy and his gang gave him a copy. He probably threw it out but I couldn't… I wouldn't… but I kept it a secret, never letting anyone see it. I reread _his _text.

_Midnight Ocean View Park Alley. Our usual spot. _I smiled remembering all the things we'd been through.

The content of the text was true. Every last word was true… and that's what scared me…

_Ya, the great Blue scared? Now that is something I never thought I would admit. Not one person in my gang would have ever believed it. They would of gone against just the thought of me being scared. I couldn't be scared. They depended on me. To lead them. To protect them. To fight along side them. To be strong. I was there rock, their friend, their family and they were mine. The one thing they knew was true, that they could count on was me… yet… I left them. The pressure grew too much and I couldn't handle it. _I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I didn't care.

_**He's **__the only one. _I thought, tightening my grip on the photograph that had both of us and our gangs together. _The only one who knows I'm not as strong as I seem. The one who's seen me cry. _I felt another tear slide down my cheek. I heard the door open. I hastily wiped my tears away and immediately hid the pictures in the secret compartment again.

It was the girl with the annoying voice… Patricia, I think.

She stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at me. I glared back at her, though the glare wasn't as effective since I probably had tear-stains over my cheeks.

"Tell me what you know, New Girl!" Patricia spat.

"Excuse me?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She snarled. "I know you have something to do with the disappearance of Joy!"

"Who the heck is Joy?" I questioned.

She ignored my question and said forcefully, while walking to loom over my sitting form "WHERE IS JOY?"

I got to my feet. We were face to face our noses almost touching. I glared at her narrowing my eyes menacingly. "I don't know who the hell Joy is so I can't tell you." I spat out snarling.

She walked backwards a couple of steps so we weren't so close. I could see fear dwelling in her eyes but I also saw determination…_Great. _"PATRICIA!" I heard a girl yell. "It's your turn to set the table up." I saw the girl… Nina… I think who had an American accent appear at the door with the kid… Fabian… next to her.

Patricia growled and walked backwards before turning around to head to the door, stopping for a second to glare at me. Trust me I glared back. I smirked as I saw her walk out and then run back to the dining room. Nina smiled and said "Don't worry about Patricia. She can be a bit mean, but her heart is in the right place. Trust me, I know."

_So barging into a room without knocking, then claiming that I have something to do with a girl named Joy, whoever that is, is someone with a heart in the right place. England's weird then._

"Dinner is gonna be ready in 5 minutes." Fabian said. Then he and Nina left my room closing the door behind them. Before I left my room, I made sure everything was in its place. Uniform in closet? Check. Outfit that's dirty in laundry bag? Check. Mini-laptop with gun, knife, and pictures hidden in a box under a wooden board under bed? Not check.

I locked the door and pushed my bed a bit. Using my knife I was able to make one of the wooden floor boards loose enough to push it back like a box-lid. I then placed my mini-laptop, my gun, the knife itself, and the two pictures in the hole. I then put the wooden floor board on top of it closing it a bit, but still leaving it a bit uprooted so I could access it. I moved the bed back in place. Now I can check it.

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, before making my way to the dining room. The only people at the table were Fabian and Nina. "Blue, sit here." Nina said pointing to the seat next to Fabian. I sat down next to him. Amber came in followed by Mick, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia. Amber sat next to Nina, Mick next to her. Mara sat next to him. Jerome sat next to me, Alfie next to me, and Patricia in-between Alfie and Mara.

Amber started chatting away like there was no tomorrow to Mick about who knows what as Trudy placed Chicken with Mashed Potatoes on all of our plates. Everyone started eating. Mick devouring his plate in a second. Nina and Fabian were whispering quietly to each other. Jerome and Alfie were cracking jokes and Mara was talking to Patricia as she glared at me. I glared back at her.

"Blue… Are you American?" Amber asked breaking the glaring contest between me and Patricia. I turned to look at Amber surprised that she just asked me a question like that when a second ago she was ignoring everyone except Mick.

"Ya. I am" I answered.

"Figures." I heard Patricia muttered.

"That's so funny!" Amber exclaimed. Everyone, including me, looked at her confused. How was that funny? "It just so happens that Nina here is American too! She came here a couple of months ago! _So this is the girl the taxi driver mentioned._

"I noticed." I answered simply. "I gotta go." I got up and left heading to my room. I locked my door, kneeled on the floor and opened the "secret" compartment I made. I took out my mini laptop. I sat on my bed and started typing.

_When I got off the plane and went to get my luggage there was a worker making everyone get in line. When I got to the front she wouldn't give me my luggage. I then remembered what happened to me when my gang and I were on a mission. So when I saw my luggage come into view I grabbed it and ran. I hopped in a taxi and told the driver where I wanted to go. He claimed he knew how to get there by the name. On the way he told me that a couple months ago he drove an American girl to the same school. Turns out that was true. _

_The other American girl is one of my housemates. Her name is Nina. Anyway the car mysteriously got a flat tire so the driver called another taxi. I have a feeling that the flat tire was sabotage. Anyway, there was a taxi nearby and it came to pick me up. I knew something was up with my new driver. Instead of going straight into town, the driver veered off course deeper into the woods. I'm fine though. I jumped out of the car and ran into town. _

_After finding out at a fast-food restaurant the direction of the boarding school and where a bus was, I noticed that my outfit was dirty so I had to go to the bathroom and change. The only other outfit I brought in my luggage besides the uniform was my gang outfit. So I changed into it. Everyone was freaked out by my appearance. The bus was crowded except where I was sitting. No one wanted to be near me so they were basically on top of each other, which was fine by me._

_When I got to my new school I didn't go to the office or anything. I hid my suitcase and went to class. I had a couple words with the teacher Mrs. Daphne (who I shall refer to as Mrs. D) her and all the students were a bit frightened by me. At the end of class, my "neighbors" talked to me for a bit. I left them quickly though, grabbed my suitcase, and went back into the school. To the office._

_The secretary almost hit the emergency button because of me. After giving me everything I needed as I was walking out of the office, I ran into someone. I ran into a man called Mr. Winkler. He's a new, very young, teacher. He teaches Drama. When we ran into each other both of our papers fell on the floor, so as we picked them up, we sometimes got the other's paper so we would have to hand it to each other. When I left, and I was looking through my bag for the directions the secretary gave me for my boarding house "House of Anubis", I noticed I didn't have them. _

_It looks like Mr. Winkler took it by mistake. Anyway, I couldn't see the school so I was lost on the campus. I decided to go with my institution that's never failed me and when I was passing an alley the school had someone grabbed me. I threw them on the floor with ease and then they ran away. I found my boarding house and when I knocked on my door Trudy, my housemother, answered. She seems sweet._

_I was introduced to the… housefather… I guess. I don't know what he is. All I know is that his name is Victor. Ain't very nice or friendly. I don't like him. He has a bad vibe. I have a feeling he's up to something. Turns out that the kids who talked to me were my housemates. I guess I should tell you a bit about them:_

_Amber- is a blond, blue-eyed girl. She looks sweet but isn't that bright. Is in love with pink. She's basically a "Barbie"_

_Mick- Is a blond, blue-eyed boy. Is athletic. Isn't very bright. Is Amber's boyfriend._

_Mara- dark brown almost black with dark brown eyes. Seems nice. Is very quite. Is a brainiac. Looks like she loves to study and loves school._

_Jerome- blond haired blue eyes guy. Is a jokester and is very mischievous. Thinks he's smooth. _

_Alfie- black hair dark brown eyes guy. Is a jokester and is very mischievous. Looks like he's partners in crime with Jerome._

_Patricia- brownish reddish green eyes girl. Mean and snobby. Has an annoying voice. Is the "Punkish" girl in the house. _

_Nina- brownish blondish with green eyes. Is American. Seems nice._

_Fabian- brown haired, brown eyed boy. Seems nice._

_Anyway, I went to my room that was downstairs in the guy's dorm (there was no more rooms upstairs in the girl's dorm.) Not to worry though, I don't have a roommate. Anyway, while I was in my room, Patricia barged in yelling at me that I had something do with someone named Joy. _

_She accused me of knowing where she was or something. I don't know. I don't even know a Joy or who the heck she is. At the moment, I don't like Patricia. But who knows maybe she'll grow on me… Nah… I doubt it. Okay… odd thing just happen. I heard Victor yell out its 9 o clock. You know what that means. Time to go to bed and I want to hear a pin drop. It looks like he dropped a pin cause I heard it…_

_Okay, Victor just barged into my room. He was furious. He was yelling at me. He was saying something about first day and already breaking the rules. Why wasn't I in bed yet yada yada yada. Trudy came running and told him not to yell. Since I was new, I didn't know about the rule. She assumed that the kids would tell me. But they didn't so to let me off the hook. Victor grudgingly agreed but warned me that if he caught me awake after lights out again I would be in big trouble. _

_(Sarcastically) It's nice to know that I haven't gotten on anyone bad's side. (Cough Patricia and Victor cough) the whole cough thing isn't good in writing. Oh well I better go before Victor the beast comes barging in again. Though who said, I was going to bed. (Wink wink) Well I'll better go. _

_Time to sneak out,_

_Blue_

I turned off my laptop and hid it again changing it for my gun and knife. I then snuck out the window and ran. I ran and ran till I got to these woods. I stopped there. I then started kicking a tree. If your wondering why I was kicking a tree it's simple really, I was training. I kicked and punched the tree till I had broken parts of the bark.

I then grabbed my knife and started training with it, throwing it to a tree that was a 10 feet away. Then 20 and then 30 feet. I grabbed my gun and aimed it at a tree that was 50 feet away. I shot. It hit the mark.

_**M: FINISHED! Hoped you guys liked this chapter! **_ _**It delved more into Blue's past. I think it answered your questions of who are they, them. If you want more then…**_

_**M and Alfie: REVIEW!**_


	9. Meeting Him

_**M: I just want to say that I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I lost internet and I finally got it but its coming and going. Not to mention that I have like 50 million projects to do this month so I might not be able to update as quick as I usually do. Also I know that its 10 o clock but I just felt like moving it up to 9 **_

_**o clock. You'll see why later on in the story.**_

_**Red: Am I in this one?**_

_**M: Maybe you are maybe you aren't. Do the disclaimer and we'll see?**_

_**Red: (sulking) M does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. She only owns her OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**M: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Recap: **_

_**It hit the mark.**_

I ran back till I got to the house. I crept back into my room and closed the window. After checking to make sure that no one had snuck in since I had left the window open I went and took a shower. I came out wearing the pajamas Trudy had lent me. They were a bit big on me but watev it would work till I would be able to go into town and buy myself a pair. I then went to bed.

_**Dream:**_

**I was back in America. Back in my town. Back with my gang. We were teaming up with **_**him**_** and his gang. For one reason: The gang Poison that had just arrived from who knows where was causing too much trouble. Not only were they robbing, but they had sent 20 people already to the hospital. Some due to beatings and others do to bullets. **

**I was almost one of them. They threw me into the alley and had surrounded me. I of course wasn't going to have any of this so I started fighting them. I was putting up a really good fight. It was 1 against 10(obviously the whole gang wasn't there) but I was beating them up pretty badly. **

**I was kicking, punching, slashing, heck I even bit one of them when he put his arm around my neck to choke me. Anyway, I was holding my own and causing them to actually have to defend themselves…but then… the gang leader who literally was called Poison (notice where the gangs name came from) took out his gun. To put it quite simply: He shot me. **

**Luckily, it was my arm that got shot. I mean that's not good but its better then getting shot like in the stomach for example (trust me. Been there done that. Have the T-shirt. Not a good experience) Anyway, I winced when I felt the bullet rip through my arm. I held my arm in pain as the blood started gushing out. I glared at Poison. He smirked and said "so the little girl is trying to be strong."**

"**I'm not trying to be strong, I am strong, deadbrain." I spat at him.**

**He glared at me and said while waving his gun as if he was gonna shoot me again. "I don't appreciate those vile words. I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." **

"**Not today, dumbbell." I heard **_**his**_** voice echo through the alley. "Class's dismissed." I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice. Before Poison even had time to open his mouth he was thrown against the wall. **

**I immediately took action and started kicking and hitting my way out of the crowd of Poison's gang. A gang member grabbed my bleeding arm. I hissed in pain and stepped on his foot. I then pushed my elbow into the guy's ribs and then kicked my foot backwards, hitting him. He let go of me with a groan and fell down onto the ground. **

**I saw someone fighting Poison but I couldn't see who. Just a shadow. A shadow casted by the darkness of the night. But I had a feeling I knew who it was. Poison finally was able to get a good hit on **_**him **_**and sent him flying backwards a couple of steps. I saw Poison take out his gun again. I ran at him and jumped when I was a couple of inches away from him to do a flying kick. I hit his hand causing him to let go of the gun and I then punched him.**

**With my injured arm. Not a bright idea in my part. I had to grit my teeth to hold in a scream as I felt unbearing pain shoot threw my arm. Poison grabbed my injured arm with a hard grip and pulled it behind my back. He was injecting his nails where the bullet had gone through. **

**This time I couldn't help it. I let a pained fill scream erupt from my mouth. Poison laughed at my pain and at the glare **_**he**_**sent at him. "What's the matter? Can't handle her being in pain?" Poison taunted. **

**It looks like both Poison and **_**he **_**saw the gun that was on the floor and **_**he **_**got the gun before Poison could even move and held it up. Poison pushed me in front of him and said "Go ahead. Shoot. She'll be the one to take it." I growled and threw my head back as hard as I could, colliding with Poison's face. I heard the crunch of his nose getting smashed and possibly broken. **

**I tore myself away from his grasp, not caring of the pain I felt in my arm. I ran towards **_**him **_**and together we ran out of the alley. We ran and ran till we got to our secret meeting place. We stopped there knowing that we were safe. We looked into each others eyes and then **_**he **_**grabbed my shot arm and held it up to look at the damage, using the moonlight for light. I winced at the pain and saw **_**him **_**frown**_**.**_

**I guess the burning, unbearing pain in my arm was too much to bear anymore, because before I knew it I felt myself fall onto **_**him**_** as I fainted.**

**End Dream:**

I woke up gasping for air. I pushed my hand threw my hair untangling it as I looked at the clock on my bedside table. In a bluish glow 6: 50 glowed tauntingly at me. _It's basically 7 _I thought sluggishly. I got up, grabbed my uniform, and dragged myself into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. I got out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the full length body mirror that was in my room.

_So this is a uniform. I had almost forgotten what they were like _I thought looking at my reflection. _It's so… so… bleh… and dead… and no personality what so ever. _The uniform consisted of a white button up shirt with a collar. The red- plaid uniform skirt went up to the middle of my knees. It finished off with almost knee high socks and the uniformy shoes. _I ain't wearing this. _

I went to my desk and looked through the drawers for a scissor. _Nothing. _So I had to get my knife (I was going to get it anyway) and cut the skirt. The skirt now went to a bit after my thighs. I then undid the first three buttons of the shirt and pushed the collar down

(After cutting it a bit though) I just changed the socks for short, up to the ankle socks.

_Now for some personalization. _I opened my little jewelry box and took out a silver ring that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. I placed it on my right hand in my ring finger. I heard something fall onto the ground. I bent down and grabbed what fell. _My ring. _

It wasn't just a ring though. It was my gang ring.

As I looked at it I remembered the day that my gang and I had received these rings.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Finally after weeks of having to keep watch on this famous ring- maker who had just retired, he was finally safe. I had just defeated an assassin known as Cruel who had been after him. Apparently this famous ring- maker would make rings that had some sort of magic in them. There were some rings for luck, some for money, some for love, anything you could imagine, there was a magical ring he would make for that purpose. Apparently, Cruel had wanted him to make him a ring that would help him in his crimes and tasks. Obviously the old man, Don refused. Cruel had just been about to kill him when me and my gang came across them. After chasing Cruel away Don told us everything. **_

_**I decided that we would protect him. So we had constant watch over him. I would also be next to him as much as I possibly could. For weeks we had been in a constant battle with Cruel but we had finally done it. We finally stopped him. Anyway, Don wanted to repay us and said that he would make very specials rings for each one of us. In an hour he had them ready. For each gang member the ring was different. When Don finally got to me he smiled and said in an urgent whisper leaning closer to me**_

"_**Blue… for you… I have done a very special ring. For you... you are a very special… yes indeed… you are a very special girl." He chuckled lightly and opened a box to show me the ring.**_

"_**It's… It's beautiful." I said as I picked it up carefully, afraid that it would break. It truly was beautiful and it did have some sort of a magical look to it. It was just a simple silver band that had a circle popping out of it made out of glass. Outside of the circle surrounding it was metal "vines". The "vines" had an intricate design and it stopped in the middle of the small glass ball where a metallic rose was painted on to it and a red dragon was wrapped around it and went up a bit letting me see its face. I then noticed that inside the glass circle was something that looked like a liquid. The liquid was moving inside the ring as if it had a life of its own and was constantly changing color. **_

"_**Thank you." I said as I placed it on my left ring finger.**_

_**Don smiled at me and said "a special ring I made… for a special girl. A special ring like this for a special girl who is kind-hearted and meant for a greater purpose. Blue… my dear child… let it guide you…"**_

"_**Let what guide me?" I asked confused.**_

"_**The power… the magic that fills the ring. Let it guide you… It shall help you later on… when it is needed. Let it guide your life… your actions… it will lead you into victory… but only when you are united with your other half."**_

"_**What?" I said looking at him confused. **_

"_**Let the magic fill you. Trust in the magic and power embedded on this ring. Let it guide you." Don whispered to me before he walked slowly to the back of his store.**_

"_**WAIT! DON!" I yelled as I ran after him. When I got to the back of his store… I didn't see him… he was gone….**_

_**End Flashback:**_

I shook my head side to side trying to forget that memory. I never told the gang what he said. I never told anyone. I always wore the ring as did the rest of my gang. I hadn't planned on wearing it anymore though since I didn't want to have anything that connected me to my past so I had it in a secret compartment so it would be safe but I wouldn't wear it. I guess the ring had different plans.

I put it on my ring finger on my left hand. Immediately I felt that familiar jolt of electricity and adrenaline as it slid across my skin. As I stared at the ring I noticed that the liquid starting moving quicker and quicker and quicker and before I knew it, the liquid was rainbow colored. In a couple of seconds I thought I saw an image start to appear through the liquid. I strained my eyes to see it better and in a couple of seconds I saw it. The image… the image was my gang… I could see every single member perfectly as if it was a photo. I blinked and rubbed my eyes thinking that I was imagining things.

I looked at it again and didn't see my gang, just the rainbow liquid. _Just my imagin…AAAAK!"_

Another image appeared except this time it was _his _gang. _What on earth?_ The image was covered by the rainbow liquid. A new image took its place… it was _him!_ I felt my heart start to beat quickly. The image changed again and this time it was just me when I was still in the gang. The image changed again and this time it was the same picture I had of my gang and _his _gang posing together. The image changed again and this time it was the other picture I had… of just me and _him_.

_I can't believe it. What is this? _I didn't understand this. My ring had never done that before. More importantly how did Don make the ring be able to do that and how did he get those images… I don't understand it… Trudy's voice yelling "Breakfast is ready!" caused me to snap out of my thoughts. I quickly placed my royal blue hair extension on and had to go under my bed again to retrieve my gun. As I got up, I noticed something… where was I going to place my gun and knife…_good question._

After a couple of minutes passed it hit me! I clipped my gun on to the skirt on the left side of my waist and it was covered by the uniform shirt that had to be tucked in. For my knife I clipped it on the skirt but on the right side of my waist. I checked myself fully before throwing my black book bag over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I could see Jerome leaning on the wall talking to Alfie most likely, while dangling his untouched toast in his right hand.

I noticed that everyone got quite as they heard my footsteps. I continued walking forward and as I passed Jerome, before anyone could even blink I had snatched his piece of toast out of his hand and was already half way out the door, biting it. As I left the house I could hear Jerome yell "HEY! WHAT THE! MY TOAST!"

I smirked, laughing silently to myself as I bit into the toast. I ate half of it and then threw it into a trash can that was in my view. I continued walking calmly to the school, closing my eyes as the strong wind blew past me, the smell of wet grass and flower drifting around me. I felt so calm, serene, and peaceful. _When was the last time I felt like this?_

My peaceful moment was shattered as I heard Jerome yelling in the distance "ALFIE! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Alfie ran past me laughing, pushing me in the process into the alley a bit by accident. _Well so much for that._

I felt myself falling backwards since I lost my balance a bit but I felt two hands grab me, and steady me. In a split of a second I was pushed against the wall, my so called "savior" _notice the sarcasm here _was framing me, keeping me trapped. He had his left arm up, his hand pushing against the wall next to my head and his other hand was limply by his side. His face was near mine, and I could feel his breath hit my face.

_It was basic instinct I tell you, basic instinct_. I threw my leg up to knee this "savior" but his hand stopped my leg, so I threw a punch at his face. His other hand grabbed my wrist.

I immediately broke free from his hold and threw another punch. He blocked again.

I started aiming punches and kicks at him, but this guy kept on blocking every single thing I threw at him. It was like he knew what I would do _but that's impossible. _Ever heard of the saying you gotta do what you gotta do, well if you haven't congrats you've learned it. I grabbed my knife and swiftly moved my arm to hit this guy with it. He grabbed my wrist in a strong hold.

I fought with him but I couldn't break free. "Do you really think your stronger then me?" My "savior" taunted me in a very familiar voice.

I felt a growl rip threw my throat and in a split of a second I had broken free from his grasp and had turned the tables. I had pushed him into the wall, my arm pressing into his neck, with the knife lightly pressed on his throat. We just stayed in that same position for a couple of seconds. I was breathing hard, my chest was heaving, as I tried to catch my breath as I looked into the very familiar eyes of my "savior/attacker"

"You still got it." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. I just couldn't believe how calm he was even though their was a knife against his throat, but that's part of what made him… well… him.

"Of course I do. What did you expect?" I asked smiling at him, lightening the pressure of my arm and knife against his neck.

"Don't know." He said smiling, closing his eyes, and shrugging his shoulders playfully. He opened his eyes again showing true seriousness along with happiness in them "It's been awhile." He murmured looking straight into my eyes with such emotion going threw his.

"Ya… it has…" I murmured back. I heard the bell from the school ring out signifying that class had started meaning that I was late but right now I could care less. I moved away from him, putting my knife back where it was, as he just stood there watching me.

"What are you doing here?" Both of us exclaimed at the same time. "You first!" We said together again. "UGH!" We both looked away from each other since we apparently couldn't have a convo without saying the same thing at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him seriously, while looking out of the alley, leaning against the wall behind me my arms crossed under my chest.

The air immediately got filled with tension and deathly silent as he straightened up rigidly against the other wall. He looked at me seriously, his eyes burning into my head, and said "I came to get you."

"Why?" I asked him a bit harshly, not to mention coldly.

"Because you left! You vanished without a trace! You left your gang! Your life! You left me!" He yelled getting a bit angry.

"I had to escape!" I yelled back.

"From WHAT!" He yelled fire burning through his eyes.

"From my LIFE! Alright! The whole gang thing was too much!" I yelled my voice cracking near the end. "It got too much for me… I couldn't handle it…" I whispered tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"H-Hey… it's alright… I get it..." He murmured softly reaching his hand out to pull me into a hug.

"NO!" I yelled pushing his hand away. "NO! You don't understand! You don't!" I yelled more tears breaking free. " They counted on me… they counted on me to be strong… to be there rock… there shelter to hide in… to be able to protect them… they could never see me cry, or look weak… or be in major pain…" I started sobbing, my breathing broken, as I tried to calm down but I couldn't.

He pulled me into a comforting and strong hug. "Sh… it's ok… everything's alright." He murmured softly as he stroked my hair. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes till I calmed down. He pushed my chin up so he could look into my eyes. He wiped a tear that was straying down my cheek with his thumb. "Better?" He asked me in a whisper. I nodded my head.

He pulled away and said "Blue… you weren't alone… your gang knew you weren't invincible… they knew you were like them… you didn't have to hide how you were feeling from them… I mean… weren't they your family and friends." I nodded my head. "You see… you don't have to feel like you have the entire world's wait on your shoulder… you have your gang that looks out for you as you do for them and you have…" He hesitated a couple of seconds and then finished "and you have me…"

A smile broke through my lips. "Thank you… that means a lot…" I told him shyly as I looked down at my feet.

He smiled and said trying to lighten up the mood "and I promise you that I will personally make sure that my gang has your back too if you need it." I laughed lightly at that. He smiled and said "So… will you come back with me… to America?" He smiled at me.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat and it pained me to have to disappoint him.

"No…" I said. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I came here to forget about my past. To escape from it all and that's what I plan to do."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Believe what you want, but I'm not lying."

"I know you! You're not telling me everything."

"Just drop it."

"But…"

"Red" I looked into his eyes fiercely. "Drop it."

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and then turned around and started walking deeper into the alley. "Where you live?"

"Anubis House."

He just nodded his head and ran deeper into the alley. I sighed and walked out of the alley and started walking calmly to the school… I mean… what's the point of rushing if I'm already late. Anyway I got to school and after looking at the clock I walked to my corresponding class. _Drama… joy…_

_**Red: I WAS IN IT! YES! (Grabs M by the waist and spins her around)**_

_**M: LOL! RED! STOP! Blue's gonna get jealous.**_

_**Blue: I WILL NOT! I don't have feelings for him.**_

_**M: Sure watev you say (rolls eyes)**_

_**Red: I'M IN IT! (Grabs Blue and does the exact same thing he did to M cept when he puts her down he keeps his arms around her.**_

_**M: AW! (Camera flashes) Now I have a pic of them! (Red and Blue ignore me)**_

_**Well while there off in there own little world how bout we do this. You guys review while I take pics of these two lovebirds. (Winks at readers) Lol. **_

_**M: REVIEW!**_


	10. Confrontations

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of House of Gangs. Our guest speaker today is Amber!**_

_**Amber: Hi (waves at crowd)**_

_**M: Do the disclaimer Amber and you get a shopping spree courtesy of Jerome's credit card! (Waves Jerome credit card around in the air with a mischievous smirk on my face)**_

_**Amber: EEK! SHOPPING SPREE! (Jumps up and down) OK!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters she only owns her two OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**M: On with the story! (Amber zooms past me, grabs the credit card and is out the door)**_

_**Recap:**_

_Anyway I got to school and after looking at the clock I walked to my corresponding class. Drama… joy…_

I opened the door and walked in. Everyone in the class looked at me. I looked around and would you look at that… every single one of my roommates were in this class. _Great. _

"Jerome! Alfie! You better not be trying to skip my c…class." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked towards the stage and out from backstage walked the teacher I had run into… what's his name… Mr. Winkler! We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. He then said "Glad you could join us, Blue."

_HE REMEMBERED! Awesome! _I giggled to myself… mentally of course… "Sorry, I'm late Mr. Winkler." I answered smiling at him. I could feel everyone's stare burning into me… especially my housemates…

"Now she's gonna get…" I heard Jerome whisper to Alfie snickering. "This'll teach her not to take my toast. _Seriously? He's still with that. _ "Late already Blue…" He drawled smirking at me. "Bad first impression, if I do say so myself, Mr. Winkler." He said obviously kissing up.

"Really, Jerome? This isn't a bad impression compared to the one you gave me and everyone you've probably ever met." I curtly answered back, keeping my voice calm and unemotional. I inwardly smirked as I saw Jerome clench his teeth as kids in the class (including Alfie) snickered.

"Obviously… she doesn't find your class important that she gets here late… I say you give her a detention. That should teach her a lesson." He said out loud again talking to Mr. Winkler while smirking at me.

Everyone looked at Jerome, then Mr. Winkler, and then me. I could hear kids sniggering and silently laughing. Jerome was grinning as if he had just won the lottery and my other house mates (cept Patricia and Jerome of course) were either glaring at Jerome or looking at me with sympathy. _Oh… this kid is gonna get it._

"Your right Jerome. A detention would be in order." Mr. Winkler said nodding his head. "After school till 5 with Mrs. Daphne… Jerome… and don't be late."

"W-WHAT!" Jerome yelled. Everyone broke into laughter. "W-why do I get a detention?" He complained. "She's the one who got here late." _He sounds like a 3 year old._

"And what about all the times you've gotten here late, Jerome?" Mr. Winkler questioned raising an eyebrow. "If I never gave you a detention, then surely, it wouldn't be fair to give Blue one now would it…" _You go Mr. Winkler!_

"Besides, it's my fault that she got late." _Winkler says what now!_

Everyone looked at him curiously. "I took her school map by accident. Sorry about that Blue."

I waved my hand nonchalantly meaning no prob. "See me after class so I can give it to you and explain what were doing at the moment." He told me. I nodded my head. I then looked around the room and the only available seat was an armchair that was a couple feet away from Jerome. _Perfect._

"Now class. Please open your books to the page we left off." Mr. Winkler said as he turned around to walk back to his desk.

As I was about to walk past Jerome, I stopped and bent down, leaning close to Jerome. One of my hands on the arm rest and the other behind his head on the couch.

"Try something like that again and it won't be just your toast missing. Tell me, Jerome, have you ever been sent to the hospital due to injury from another student… No? Well, who knows, maybe I'm the student who will."

I then straightened up and walked to the armchair and plopped into it sideways putting my feet on the armrest. I looked over at Jerome lazily and saw him have an expression of utter fear on his face as Alfie cracked up laughing next to him. The whole class started snickering and laughing quietly. As Mr. Winkler taught about Romeo and Juliet, making kids read it, and even picking some unfortunate students to act out some parts, I couldn't help but look him over.

It wasn't because he was good-looking though. _I mean he is but it ain't because of that._

On the contrary I was paying close attention to his face because he looked familiar. I couldn't help but feel as if I knew him, once, before… I don't know maybe I'm going crazy… but then again… _maybe I'm not_.

After class ended I went up to Mr. Winkler who was looking at some papers at his desk. He looked up at me and said "Blue. I'm sorry about taking your guide of the school."

"It's okay."

"Here you go. He handed me the paper. "Right now we're currently reading Romeo and Juliet though I think that's a bit obvious." He said.

I laughed a bit and said "ya… I think so."

"Here is a copy of the book." He said giving me a soft cover of Romeo and Juliet. Luckily, we're still in the first chapters." He started going on and on about what we were doing and all of that good stuff. After a couple of minutes, he finished explaining and allowed me to go to lunch.

I got my lunch and decided to go talk to the one person I know for a fact that will know something about Mr. Winkler… Amber. _I'm prob gonna regret this later._ I walked towards the table where Nina, Fabian, and Amber were sitting talking quietly to each other. As I sat down next to Amber, her along with Nina and Fabian froze and suddenly got quite. _What a welcome._

"Hey, guys, so how's school been?" I asked sweetly trying to start a conversation.

"Good…" they all answered awkwardly.

"What do you think of Romeo and Juliet?"

"It's alright." Fabian and Nina answered at the same time.

"Horrible!" Amber exclaimed. "I can't understand anything! What good is a book if it's all in gibberish!" _it's just in Old English… besides the book has the translation right next to it._

"But it is suppose to be the greatest love story of all time." I said. "I mean… I thought you Amber would be enjoying this book to no end. You look like a girl who likes a good romance."

"Well… I do don't I." She said giggling.

"Amber." I said moving my hand towards me signaling her to come closer. She got a bit closer and I whispered "Is it me or does Fabian and Nina have a thing for each other?"

A huge smile broke out on her face. "YES! THEY DO!" She somehow yelled in a whisper. "They just won't admit it." She said nodding her head seriously.

I nodded and said "don't they kind of remind you of Romeo and Juliet?"

Amber looked at me for a second before her eyes widened into the size of saucers. "OMG! Your right! They do, don't they!" _Looks like I've gotten into her good grace._

"What?" Nina and Fabian asked.

Both Amber and I looked at each other than at them and we both said "YOU TWO!"

"Us what?" They asked confused.

"Remind us of Romeo and Juliet!" We both yelled squealing.

To say a huge blush appeared on both of their faces was an understatement. "W-why would you say that?" Nina asked nervously.

"Because you're obviously in love!" Amber squealed.

"Not to mention that it looks like you two are the Romeo and Juliet of the 21st century." I said smirking mischievously. They blushed even more if that was possible…_I guess it is._

"OMG! Your right! They are Romeo and Juliet!" Amber squealed.

"AMBER!" Nina and Fabian yelled.

_Looks like my mission is going swell._

"So Amber? Where's your Romeo?" I asked.

She looked at me and said "Mick? Oh he's sitting with our other housemates."

"But if you two are together, then why aren't you sitting together?"

"Um…" Amber said squirming nervously in her chair.

"OH! Mara's helping him with an assignment!" I said innocently.

Amber's head popped up and she looked quickly to see that Mara was indeed helping Mick with an assignment… Biology if my eyes are correct. "YA! Of COURSE! THAT'S WHY WERE NOT SITTING TOGETHER!" Amber said looking from me to Nina and Fabian nervously. _There hiding something._

"So… Blue…" Fabian stuttered out awkwardly as I turned my gaze on him.

"How do you like the school so far?" Nina asked smiling one of those proper forced smiles at me. _So fake._

"Good… I guess…" I said smoothly "but it could be better."

"Really? How?" Amber asked cocking her head to the side.

"Two words: _No Jerome_" I said smirking lightly.

A smile broke out threw the group. "Don't worry about him." Nina said.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him." Fabian said.

"Ya! He's not that bad… wait… no he really is that bad." Amber said looking thoughtful.

"Geez thanks. Feeling a whole lot better." I said sarcastically.

There lips broke into a grin. I also noticed that they had relaxed a bit.

"But other than that I guess the rest of the school is… decent…" I said pretending to be thinking. "At least the Drama teacher is slightly attractive." I said grinning directing this comment more towards Amber.

"YOU THINK SO TOO!" Amber squealed. Nina laughed and Fabian smiled a bit but I could tell he felt awkward already knowing what was probably in store.

I laughed and said "Geez Amber… what happened to Mick?"

Amber blushed a bright red as Nina, Fabian, and I broke out into laughter.

"Well… what about you! Don't you have a special someone?" Amber asked me in a high-pitched voice. I felt a blush appear on my face as a _certain _someone came to mind…***cough* **Red ***cough* **so I did the only rational thing I could. _I lied._

"No… I don't." I lied in a matter of fact tone.

"Really? You don't? I wonder why? Could it be you scare every possible male you come across with threats of sending them to the hospital?" A mocking voice said behind me. _Aw GREAT! This guy should go hook up with Patricia! It'll be an annoying match made in heaven!_

"No." I answered coolly not turning around. "I only do that to certain guys who don't know who there dealing with." I turned to look at Jerome, who was standing behind my chair, and glared at him.

Jerome raised an eyebrow at my response. "Why do you insist on bugging her, Jerome?" Amber yelled angrily.

"Because it's fun!" Alfie yelled popping up from behind Jerome smiling and laughing. "And when I say fun I mean seeing Jerome basically get destroyed every time by this girl's comeback." Alfie finished, grinning at me.

Jerome glared at him"I'm only playing along since its obvious Blue here has got a thing for me" Jerome said in a matter of fact voice.

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Mick, Mara, Patricia, Alfie, and I who had all been drinking a drink spit out our drinks. "EXCUSE ME!" I yelled glaring daggers at Jerome as I shot out of my seat.

"Well, it's obvious by how feisty you are and how much hatred you have for me that you are in fact just hiding your feelings." The whole cafeteria's eyes were on Jerome and me.

"I don't know what planet you're on or what you must be drinking or smoking but there is no way! NO WAY on Earth that I would like you!" I said glaring at him. "Besides, why on earth would I have any interest in a weak guy like you, when I already have someone?"

"Really? Because didn't you just say a couple seconds ago that you didn't have a special someone?"

"Why were you listening in on our conversation?" I threw back at him. _Bad tactic but that's all I got._

"Don't try to avoid the question." Jerome snapped.

"You're avoiding the question!" I accused.

"I have nothing to hide. I was just passing by and just so happened to hear the convo, you?"

"I don't have a special someone. But I did tell you that I had _someone._"

"But then that person would be a special someone and there not so explain yourself." Jerome questioned tauntingly. I noticed that everyone around us was no longer looking at us but towards where the cafeteria doors were, but I didn't think anything of it.

"My girl doesn't have to explain NOTHING!"

I turned around along with Jerome to see the cafeteria doors open with a bang and a guy dressed in black motorcycle jeans with a chain dangling from a belt hoop on the left leg, a tight black shirt with a small v-neck, a black motorcycle jacket, and black motorcycle boots came in. In other words… _Red._

Everyone in the cafeteria let out a gasp as he shot a death glare at Jerome and walked calmly over to us. "Your girl?" Jerome asked shocked.

"Yes. My girl!" Red seethed as he got to us. I never noticed how tall he really was, till I saw him next to Jerome.

"Sorry mate." Jerome said with all true honesty in his voice as he looked at Red's intimidating face. "But…" He looked at me up and down as if examining me, giving me the creepy chills and said "I don't see your name anywhere on her so looks like she ain't yours."

I could hear Red's teeth grind together as he tried to control himself. "What did you just say?" He questioned shooting Jerome a murder glare as he said his words one at a time carefully, quietly, and with poison.

"Nothing. I just said that she's not your girl since your names not on her." Jerome said smirking. "Besides, I don't think she would be dating a miscreant like you when she has a magnificent guy like myself here, whose she's crazy about." _He didn't… He did!_

Looks like Red couldn't control himself anymore. Before anyone knew it Red had punched Jerome in the face, and then punched him in the stomach sending him sprawling to the floor.

Jerome quickly got up with a bit of blood running down his lip and a bruise was forming on his cheek. "Whoa. Hold it." He yelled his eyes wide. "Let's not get physical here." Red stepped forward about to punch Jerome again when I grabbed his arm. Red looked at me and we shared eye contact for a couple of seconds. He then stepped back and dropped his hand back next to him though he didn't loosen his fist till I placed my hand on his.

"If I ever see you mess with her again I promise that the next thing you know your gonna be in the hospital." Red seethed out at Jerome glaring at him. _Wow sounds like what I told him._

"Uh ya sure chap. Sorry didn't know she was yours. Won't happen again." Jerome said quickly putting both of his hands in front of him in defeat.

"It better not." With a final glare towards Jerome, Red turned to face me. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I'm coming for you tonight. Wear your gang clothes." He then hesitantly kissed me on the forehead sweetly. I felt a major blush appear on my face at his action. He then stepped away from me, gave a final glare at Jerome and walked out of the cafeteria leaving a shocked student body in his wake.

"So that's your someone." Amber said grinning. "He was cute. Good catch Blue." I felt a blush rise on my cheeks as I sat back down in my chair. I felt the whole cafeteria staring at me so I gave them a death glare that was more death then Red's.

"That was Awesome!" Alfie said smiling as he took a seat next to me. "Like straight out of a movie." I laughed lightly at that.

Alfie grinned widened when he saw that he made me laugh. "I can see why your together." Mara said sitting down next to Nina.

"Really? Why?" I asked curiously. _Better to play along right now._

"Because you both threaten the same person basically the same way with the same threat of sending said person to the hospital." Jerome muttered angrily as he sat two chairs away from Fabian, who was handing him napkins to clean his bloody lip.

"No Jerome. Not because of that." Mara said as she shot him a glare. She turned to me and said "It just shows, you two have a strong connection."

"It's true I felt it. There was like static in the air when he got next to you." Nina said smiling at me.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "It's like me and Mick. Just perfect chemistry!" Amber squealed out happily as Mick sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Right Mick."

"Right Ams."

"You two are adorable." I said looking at their love-stricken gazes.

"We are aren't we." Amber said happily.

"Blue… How long have you been together with…?" Fabian started but stopped when he noticed that he didn't know the name.

"Red… his name is Red." I said a bit hesitant.

"Red, really?" Patricia sneered as she sat next to Mara. "Is this some kind of hoax? That you happen to be named Blue and you fall for some guy named Red. Both of you are named after colors and you fall in love. Really? That's quite odd."

"I suppose." I respond glaring a bit at Patricia.

"Well maybe it's because there meant to be." Amber said.

Patricia and Jerome both snorted at that. _What I tell ya? Perfect couple right there._

"Sounds to me that there more like code names." Patricia sneered out.

"Well yes I suppose they do sound like code names." Mara said thinking.

"Cool! You two can be secret agents just by your names! That's Awesome!" Alfie cried out.

"Seems suspicious to me." Patricia sneered. "Maybe they both have something to do with Joy!"

"Alright! Listen Here!" I snapped getting up from my seat a bit to lean over the table as I threw my hands onto the table angrily causing it to shake. "I don't know what your problem is but I have nothing to do with whoever the hell this Joy kid is and neither does Red." I snapped out angrily. "So either shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" I spat out with hatred burning in each letter.

Before Patricia was even able to open her mouth I stormed out of the cafeteria, my hands clenching into fists. I was burning with anger I could feel it. My blood was boiling heck I bet my skin looked red. I stormed out of the school not caring where I was going. I just knew that I needed to get some air. That's when I saw _it_. I can't believe it. There, right in front of me, as if it was waiting for me was a glimmering black Harley Davidson motorcycle. The smooth contour of the bike glittered in the sunlight.

_My Bike._

_**M: FINISHED! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **_

_**Blue: it was good but Jerome and Patricia are getting on my nerves.**_

_**Red: You said it. If that Jerome brat tries something on you one more time why I otta (clenches his fist and looks like he's ready to punch something)**_

_**M: (sweatdrops) well before Red here goes on a Jerome killing craze I have just one thing to say to you readers. **_

_**M, Blue, Red: REVIEW!**_


	11. The Bike

_**M: M here bringing you a new chap of House of Gangs! Our guest speaker today is… (Drum role)… MARA!(Crickets chirp)**_

_**Mara: (comes in dressed all "bad" and everyone starts clapping) Hi!**_

_**M: Mara will you be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me… if you do… you get a new microscope! (Waves microscope tauntingly)**_

_**Mara: Sure! M does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. She only owns her two OC's Blue and Red! Now give me that! (Grabs microscope and runs off)**_

_**M: 0-0 okay… (Awkward silence) ENJOY!**_

_**Recap:**_

_My Bike._

A million thoughts and questions ran through my head as I looked in awe at my motorcycle. _How did my bike get here? I left it back at home? How did it… oh who cares! It's here! It's actually here!_ I tentatively stepped forward and stretched my hand out just barely brushing against it. _Should I?_

I mean it is my bike so it's not like I can get thrown in jail or something but still… I don't know if I should? Wasn't the purpose of me coming to this boarding school was to get away from my past? To forget it all and start anew? _Not that it's working out for me though _I thought wryly.

It's true though… no matter how hard I try it seems that I can't get rid of my past. The little incidents that happened on my short journey to this school. The fact that I ended up having to wear my old gang clothes… the dreams and flashbacks… my gang ring, and to top it all off the appearance of _Red _and now my _bike. _

_Seriously, it's like my past is chasing me and I'm destined to always be involved someway shape or form with it. _Just as I was thinking that I felt my hand fully outstretch to touch the motorcycles smooth exterior. I already felt the familiar jolt of electricity and adrenaline rush through my veins. Now the want… no… the need to just get on it and ride away all my worries and just be me, my bike, and the wind grew stronger.

I hesitated. A second later I was on the bike and zooming away from the school. I felt the wind rush through my hair and hit me in the face. I felt the familiar feelings of adrenaline; electricity, adventure, and danger fill me. It felt so great. I missed this feeling… of just riding nowhere in particular at dangerous speeds (like 100) with just the sound of the engine in my ear as I tear through the streets. The thrill of it all! I decided at that moment that I was going to be my regular self… a "rebel" and just skip the rest of the day to roam around and ride my bike.

_**Red's POV:**_

I smiled to myself when I saw Blue's expression change to that of complete happiness at the sight of her old bike. Just seeing her that happy was enough to make my heart swell with happiness. _I knew all that time, money, and "help" would be worth it. _

It was true though. The sight of Blue so happy with something I did was amazing. _Though she doesn't know it's my doing. _But that was the least of my worries. Bringing that old motorcycle of hers was worth it… in more ways then one.

Her reaction to the motorcycle answered some of my questions. The fact that she couldn't help herself and just drove off in the bike showed me that she hadn't given up her past yet. She hadn't given up her gang and she especially hadn't given up on me… _I hope._

In fact, she just showed that she won't…can't give up on her past and forget everything. It's a part of her. Her gang is a part of her and who she was in it, what she did, what she had gone through is something she'll never be able to forget. _Never._

I broke out of my reverie when I heard the school bell's chime ring throughout the campus signaling that lunch had ended. I quietly and quickly walked deeper into the alley I had been hiding in till I found my own bike (which was the same one as Blue's) It was top of the line after all. I turned the engine on, put on my sleek, black motorcycle helmet, and basically ran straight out of the alley.

The only thought lingering in my head as I roar away messing a bit with the special ring I had on my left hand ring finger was

_Blue… we finish this cat and mouse game once and for all… tonight…_

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK!**_

_**Red: Interesting… so I brought Blue her motorcycle… **_

_**Blue: AW! That's so sweet of you! (Hugs Red)**_

_**Red: (blushing brightly) N-no prob.**_

_**M: AW! How CUTE!(Turns to readers) If you wanna know what happens next then…**_

_**M, Red, Blue: REVIEW!**_


	12. Riding Danger

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of House of Gangs! First off I just want to say that I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while! I really am! It's just that school has been really really hectic! I'm not even suppose to be on the computer! I'm suppose to be doing my final review packets for all my classes! Next week I have finals so I really have to concentrate on my school work! But I know you guys have been waiting a long time for chapter so I decided to give you one! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. I only own my two OC's Red and Blue! **_

_**So Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Blue… we finish this cat and mouse game once and for all… tonight…_

_**Blue's POV:**_

I didn't really know where I was going as I zoomed around the school's campus on my bike all I know is that I felt great. _I miss this_ I realized with a sudden pang of sadness and guilt hitting my heart. _Let's face it… I miss them…. _I thought my happy expression turning sad as I looked down, sadness dwelling in my eyes as I remembered how my gang and I use to drive our motorcycles in a group everywhere.

I could just imagine having them around me, driving their own bikes, chatting and laughing with me as I closed my eyes. I wasn't worried about crashing into anything since first of all I was driving in the woods I had found the other night _**and**_ school was still in session(not that I care, I mean I _**am **_skipping) so it's not like I could crash into someone(besides who would be in the woods… besides me). I thought I heard another motorcycle engine a bit behind me but shook it off thinking I was just imagining it since I _**was **_imagining that my gang was here with me. The noise of the other engine started getting closer and closer, making it harder for me to ignore it.

I snapped open my eyes and craned my neck to look behind me. Just to get total… and I mean _total _shock.

There right behind me, speeding up (and getting closer by the second) was another "biker". Meaning: Someone else driving a motorcycle was behind me. Before I knew it they were right next to me.

I looked at the "biker" but couldn't see his or her face since a motorcycle helmet was covering it. I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't expect what happened next. The other motorcyclist ram their bike into me at full speed and at full force sending my bike to the side. I don't know what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting **that. **

I struggled to get control of my bike (which was quite difficult since it was sent spiraling to the left not to mention almost tipping over, making me lose my balance, and fall) finally I got the bike back onto my control. I glared at the other biker for almost causing me an accident no doubt sending me rushing to the hospital with a major driving injury.

The motorcyclist put a hand up and waved at me before revving up their bike and head straight towards me… _again_…

I wasn't gonna let the same thing happen again so I immediately sped up my bike and did a quick U-turn heading back the way I came from so I could see the biker and be able to get out of the woods. The biker seeing me turn around, instead of changing directions kept going straight at me with no hesitation. I swerved away from him at the last second and kept heading towards the woods entrance/exit (did I mention it was super far away) I kept looking at my rearview mirrors to see where the biker was but decided I couldn't trust a mirror to tell me how close the motorcyclist was so I resulted to just turning around to see for myself.

I could take out my gun and shoot at him but decided against it. Finally after 10 minutes of swerving left and right and speeding up to avoid the biker from getting near me I was finally seeing my way out. _The exit. _I sped up even more so hitting maximum speed. I don't think I've ever gone so fast on my bike. I took a quick glance at my rearview mirror and saw that my pursuer was gone. I craned my neck and looked everywhere around me but didn't detect the other biker.

Once I was out of the woods and back into the school's "actual" campus I slowed my bike down a bit so I could see better since school had been over for an hour already. _I'm never going that deep in the woods again _I thought wryly to myself. I heard a noise and the biker appeared from the left side of the woods trees and was like 10 feet away from me on my left. I saw him and started speeding up (the biker sped up to be evenly matched with me)

I was now once again going at full speed and I could tell that my opponent was at maximum speed as well. From the corner of my eye I saw the motorcyclist take their right hand off the bike, go close to their waist and extend outwards toward me. _What the hell is this lunatic doing? _I noticed that he started slowing down so I craned my neck back and saw him all of a sudden throw themselves back into the little part of the woods. I kept looking till I was farley far away from the woods and there was no sign of the cyclist again.

I wasn't yet in the "campus campus" of the school where no doubt all the students were but I would be there shortly. As I continued driving at full speed I started hearing a beeping sound… a beeping that sounded awfully like a… _bomb…_ I looked everywhere around me but didn't see anything I then started examining my bike. _THERE! _There on my right side where the biker had not only crashed into me but had also thrown their hand towards was a large black, round device (think of a UFO) that had a red blinking light on it. _A BOMB! _

_**M: FINISHED! I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! By the way I just want to let you all know that I'm going to change my name to Contestshipping Princess. If you want to know why check out profile. Also I'll just like to let you know that I won't change my name till the summer. Just thought I'll let ya know so when you see the name Contestshipping Princess you know that's me. Lol. Also, I have some questions for you:**_

_**Who do you think the biker/ bomber is?**_

_**What do you think of Red?**_

_**Who do you think is ending up with Blue?**_

_**What do you think of the story?**_

_**Well, you know what to do next: REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! BYE!**_


	13. On the Brink of Death

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! YAY! LOL! This one is kinda short… but it's the best I can do studying and all so Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I only own my OC's Red and Blue.**_

_**Recap:**_

_A BOMB!_

That was the only thought running through my head when I caught sight of the dangerous and no doubt deadly object stuck on my bike. It was fairly near my right leg so I tried to kick it off but no such luck. _It won't come off _I thought grunting. It was too dangerous to stay on the bike so my only option would be to jump off the bike. But not at the speed I was going for that would prove just as deadly with half my body broken so I tried to slow my bike down. Notice the key term here: tried.

My bike wouldn't slow down. No matter what I did the bike refused to slow down. _What the! _I thought panicking slightly. That's when I saw it. There, so small I could hardly see it was one of those pointy, black, star shaped thingy ma jiggys that ninjas use. It was stuck in the _perfect_ place too (notice the sarcasm) It jammed the brakes so now I couldn't slow down. So the way I look at it: I'm doomed to pain either way… maybe even death…

Now I've never thought of how I would die but I can tell you dying at my age, in school, riding my bike, all because some lunatic placed a bomb on my bike would have never cross my mind… okay… it would if I was back in America with my gang but _here_, it never would have crossed my mind. From the corner of my eye I saw the biker appear on his bike far away from me heading towards me but keeping his distance. I closed my eyes tightly not caring anymore and a second later _boom! _The bomb exploded.

My bike and I were blasted to the left. As I flew threw the air I said my goodbyes. Goodbye my gang, goodbye Red's gang, goodbye Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Alfie I was warming up to you guys. Goodbye Patricia and Jerome, sorry I never got to send you to the hospital… goodbye…_Red… _I clenched my eyes shut tightly and gritted my teeth as I hit a hard brick wall (the one where Nina and Fabian had been waiting for Victor to leave the house in an episode except imagine it bigger), my bike slamming into me. I then fell onto the prickly dead grass my bike half on me.

I was on the brink of falling into unconsciousness. I closed my eyes and almost fell into it but I forced my eyes open. My eyesight was wavery, blurry, and I was blacking out a bit but I saw the "bomber" standing there on his bike looking down at me. It looked like he was getting off the bike. I heard someone shout, the biker looked to the left, got on his bike and stormed out of there. Right before my eyes closed I saw a blurry figure come into view and look down at me. I then fell into the depths of eternal sleep.

_**M: Finished! I know this chapters short but I can't write too much with finals so ya. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Blue: Eternal sleep? Eternal sleep? ETERNAL SLEEP? DID I DIE! DON'T TELL ME THAT M! (Starts crying at the thought of dying)**_

_**Red: Don't CRY! (Hugs Blue and looks towards M) Tell her she didn't die!**_

_**M: Um…(starts thinking… should I give spoiler or no…nah I ain't giving a spoiler) My lawyer says I can't answer any questions at the moment.(looks innocently at Red as he glares at me)**_

_**Red: Ya? Who's your lawyer then?**_

_**M: Um… (Starts sweating nervously) My lawyer… Um… good question… my lawyer is…**_

_**Amber: ME!(Pops out of nowhere wearing the regular lawyer suit (but its pink)**_

_**M and Red: AMBER!**_

_**Mara: I'm her lawyer (arrives in the regular lawyer suit)**_

_**M and Red: MARA!**_

_**Nina: Sorry I'm late. Hi, I'm M's lawyer (sticks hand out for Red to shake but then retracts it when he doesn't)**_

_**M and Red: NINA!**_

_**Fabian: Nina… wait for me… oh… I'm Nina's… uh… lawyer comrade so I'm also M's lawyer….**_

_**Red: WAIT A MINUTE! (Glares at M) Which one is your lawyer?**_

_**M: Um… before I run away now let me just say REVIEW PLEASE!(Runs away with Red chasing her and the gang chasing him)**_


	14. The Secret is Out!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! YAY! LOL! **_

_**Red: I'm still waiting to find out who's your lawyer (glares at M)**_

_**Amber, Mara, Nina, and Fabian enter the room and look curiously at M.**_

_**M: uh… rats… I thought you forgot about that… um… isn't it obvious…**_

_**Red, Amber, Mara, Nina, Fabian: No**_

_**M: (sweating) uh… Blue… I could use your help here… Blue… (Looks around) where's Blue?**_

_**Red: She's gone (tears well up in his eyes)**_

_**M: Uh… Nina! Do the disclaimer while I try to figure this out!**_

_**Nina: Disclaimer: M does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters except her two OC's Blue and Red! Enjoy**_

_**Recap:**_

I then fell into the depths of eternal sleep.

Or so I thought. I struggled to open my eyes and after 10 painful seconds achieved my goal. I fluttered my eyes a couple of times and finally opened them. I winced and had to close them again from the immense bright light filtering around me compared to the darkness I had been in. I moved my hand up to my forehead and suppressed a groan as I struggled to get up. _Where was I?_

"OH! YOU'RE AWAKE! THANK HEAVENS!" A cheery voice filled with relief said. I looked towards the voice and found Trudy there with a wet cloth.

"T-Trudy…" I said in a weak, scratchy, and dry voice. "W-where am I?"

"Why you're in Anubis. In your room deerie!" Trudy responded cheerfully while heading towards me. "Now lay back down and let me put this wet cloth on your forehead." She pushed me till I slowly lied back down on the bed…_my_ bed…

"H-How did I get here?" I croaked out my voice feeling foreign to myself. "All I remember is…" I stopped there knowing that I couldn't tell Trudy about the little motorcycle incident… though she probably knew since I _was _here but better to be safe then sorry.

"Oh heavens child." Trudy said. "Why, the new student was the one who found ya."

"N-New student?" I croaked out confused. There wasn't suppose to be any new students… trust me… I checked.

"Oh yes the sweetest thing that new student. Simply adorable. Why if it wasn't for that new student finding you who knows what would of happen to you." Trudy continued to ramble on as I slowly started to digest everything. _A new student found me? How could that be? Furthermore, why aren't I dead? I was so sure it was the end for me…_

I was broken out of my thoughts by Trudy's voice saying "You should have seen how terrified I was when I opened the door to find the new student with you unconscious and hurt. Why, I myself almost had a heart attack…and your housemates were so worried about you…oh dear…" Trudy said looking at me. "You must be absolutely thirsty! I'll go get you a cup of water." She got up and left me alone to my thoughts.

I shook my head slowly still trying to get my bearings. "New student? What new student?" I murmured to myself looking down. I looked at the window and saw that it was nearing sunset for already the sky was turning that pinkish-purplish-orangey color that I loved. As I was staring out the window I noticed that on the window's ledge was a rock and there was something flapping next to it. I slowly got out of bed grinding my teeth together at the overwhelming pain I felt coursing through my body. I opened the window and found out why there was a rock there. It was keeping an envelope from flying away.

I grabbed the envelope and threw the rock back out the window instantly regretting it when I felt the rush of pain pulse through me. I was about to open it when Trudy came walking back in and scolded me saying "Blue deary! What are you doing standing up! You shouldn't be up!"

I immediately spun around hissing under my breath due to the pain and kept the envelope behind my back. "Sorry Trudy... I was just… looking out the window… at the sunset…" I said slowly making sure that my words made sense.

"Oh no matters deary… just get back into bed with you." Trudy said waving towards the bed. I slowly made my way to the bed and got in it making sure to sit on the envelope so she wouldn't see it. She then gave me my water. "Some of your housemates would like to see you? Are you rested?" Trudy asked. I nodded my head. Her face turned bright and cheery "Oh I'll go tell them!" She then ran away no doubt to spread the word that I was well enough to accept visitors.

I grabbed the envelope grunting from the pain and after staring at it for a bit decided to open it. Just as I finished tearing it and was about to take out whatever was inside Amber walked in. I immediately hid my arms under the cover hiding the envelope under my leg.

"BLUE! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I WAS SOOOO WORRY!" Amber yelled as she tackled me into a hug.

I froze when I felt immense pain but I weakly patted her head. Nina and Fabian then walked in and Nina said "Amber I think you should let Blue go."

Fabian agreed with her saying "She looks like she's in pain." Amber immediately let me go and hopped away to stand next to Nina.

"Sorry!" She chirped happily. I gave her a weak smile back. All of the sudden the lights went off and a second later they turned back on and I found myself face to face with… _Frankenstein? _Nina Fabian and Amber screamed at seeing "Frankenstein" there. I just started laughing. It's obvious that Alfie is behind the mask.

"Alfie… you can't scare me…" I said after I calmed down from my laughing fit. "Frankenstein" took off his mask and hold and behold Alfie was in his place.

"Aw… I didn't…" he said sadly only to get pushed and yelled at by Amber.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BLUE! SHE JUST WOKE UP AND YOU DO THAT! DO YOU WANT TO KILL HER?"

Alfie was cringing from Amber's scolding. I felt bad for him so I said softly "Amber… stop screaming… my head hurts…" Amber immediately got quite.

Fabian then decided to venture onto uncharted dangerous territory. "So Blue… mind telling us what happened."

"Huh?" I asked him.

Nina cut in "Blue… what happened to you?" It dawned on me then. They wanted to know what happened to me to get me unconscious… oh great… _just freaking great_… what am I gonna tell them. _It's no biggy I just skipped school to ride my motorcycle that magically appeared in the school and when I was in the woods riding I found another biker and he kept ramming into me. Then when I was trying to escape he threw a bomb at me and it exploded so I don't know how I'm not dead. So anyway what's this I hear about a new student?_

Ya I can just see their reaction to that… utter craziness… so I decided to go with the obvious answer "Um… I don't remember…" Amber, Nina, Fabian, and amazingly Alfie were staring at me seriously and **I **was getting unnerved… **ME! **I never get unnerve.

They all then nodded their head understanding and Fabian said "You must have hit your head or…"

Nina interrupted him saying while smiling at me kindly "Or you're just in shock but I'm sure it'll come back to you."

I smiled at her as Amber enthusiastically nodded her head in agreement (though it was apparent she had no clue what Nina said) Alfie then said "I think I know what happened to you!"

"YOU DO!" Amber, Fabian, Nina, and I shouted. _Great just what I need for twittledee to know what happened and tell them… well at least it's not twittledumb(Jerome) _I thought getting ready for my secret to get exposed.

"Of course I do. It's so obvious I can't believe you guys have missed it!" Alfie shouted out gleefully. "Blue here was found unconscious because she was abducted by aliens and they probably questioned her to find out how to be a sweet, cool, badass girl like her and after the questioning was done they ate lunch with her, maybe took out some blood, and then to make sure that her utter coolness wouldn't be ruined by them erased her memories!"

Alfie finished off triumphal with a big important smile and aura as if he had just cracked the code to the most secure facility. I can honestly say I didn't expect that.

Before I knew it me, Nina, Amber, and Fabian were cracking up laughing. "What? What's so funny? He asked looking at.

"Y-you…" I said gently giggling. His smile broadened to a goofy I made someone laugh smile.

"Hey… I made you smile AND laugh. Can I hear ACCOMPLISHMENT or what?" He said gleefully.

"Alfie as much as I want to believe your story…" Amber started.

"I don't think that's what happened to Blue…" Nina said.

"Besides aliens don't exist…" Fabian said.

"How can you not believe the chance of other life living in space when your part of Sibuna…"

"ALFIE! BE QUITE!" Nina, Fabian, and Amber yelled as I looked at Alfie curiously. _What's Sibuna?_

Alfie ignored them and continued "and were solving a mystery about a HOUSE! A house that NINA can TALK TO! AND IT TALKS BACK! Not to mention believing Egyptian stories, myths, and tales and what about the Ankh pieces, huh."

"ALFIE!" Nina, Fabian, and Amber yelled again. I was looking at them with my eyebrows raised. _A mystery about a house? Nina talks to it and it talks back? Egyptian stories? Myths? Tales? Ankh pieces? What in the world?_

It looks like he noticed what he did cause he looked at me and said "ooops… it just came out! Honest! It was an accident!"

"Maybe she'll think she's just dreaming or something" Amber whispered while looking at me warily.

"No… I know I'm awake" I answered.

My four friends I guess you can call them were looking at me with worry, apprehension, and shock(since I heard what Amber whispered) "So mind telling me what Sibuna, the Ankh pieces, all the Egyptian things, and the house talking is?"

They gulped and looked at each other.

_**M: Oh I'm evil aren't I? Lol. Now that Alfie accidentally blurted out everything they've kept a secret in front of Blue what is the Sibuna gang gonna do? Cause we all know Blue's not one to forget things. Now the time has come. Will the Sibuna gang trust this "new gang girl" with their secret or will they make her an enemy. Next chapter will make or break what Blue really is? Is she a friend… or a foe? Stay tune!**_

_**R&R if you please. **_

_**P.S.: This will most likely be the last chapter I can post this week due to finals.**_


	15. Problems Arise

_**M: M here with a new chapter! Sorry I've taken so long to update! To make it up to you readers I made sure to add lots of spicy drama, twist, and turns. Lol… Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own House of Anubis or any of its characters except her OC's Blue and Red. If she did, they would have been actual characters in the show.**_

_**Recap:**_

_They gulped and looked at each other._

I waited patiently for an answer but received none. I raised an eyebrow and repeated "Which one of you is going to explain?"

Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie turned their heads to look at me. A worry-filled expression was on their faces. After a minute of just staring at each other Nina sighed and said "Look Blue… you weren't suppose to hear that…"

"Well, I heard, so you better explain" I stated quite frankly, crossing my arms, ignoring the pain I felt at the moment.

Nina's face was so stricken down that it looked almost as if she was sick. The color had even drained from her face. Fabian looked at Nina and then turned to look at me. "Blue…" He started but stopped when I connected eyes with him. He then continued with his voice a bit shaky "We'll explain… everything…"

Nina snapped her head around to look at Fabian. Fabian looked at Nina's, Amber's, and Alfie's faces and said "We'll explain everything later."

"Why not now?" I questioned.

"Because we need to get the others" Fabian answered.

"The others?" I asked confused.

"The other members of Sibuna besides us" Nina answered.

"Who are…?"

"Patricia and Jerome" Amber chirped up smiling.

"There part of whatever this Sibuna thing is?" I asked raising my lip up a bit showing a bit of my teethes. Amber nodded her head happily. "Why can't you get them now?"

"Because it'll draw too much attention if we go out and ask Patricia and Jerome to follow us in here right now to explain everything" Fabian explained.

"Not to mention that the new student, you know the one who brought you here, is here." Amber joyfully said.

I looked at them for a couple seconds and said "Alright… I guess…"

They smiled at me and Fabian said "You probably need to rest a bit more so…"

"We'll see you later." Nina finished. "Let's go you guys." She said. She opened the door and left, soon followed by Fabian, Amber, and lastly Alfie.

Before Alfie left he stopped and said "Once it's lights out go up to Nina's room. We'll explain everything there."

I nodded my head and gave him a grateful smile before he left. Once I was sure that no one was coming I took out the letter from the envelope and started to read.

_I'll be coming for you tonight._

_Red_

_Geez… what a nice note… _I thought sarcastically. I slowly got out of bed wincing and made my way out the door. My curiosity to find out who the new student was overpowered my pain. I followed my house mates voices till I got to the beginning of the corridor and found them all huddled near the staircase.

"Blue!" All of my housemates yelled out. "What are you doing up!" They all yelled.

"What… I was bored…" I answered back shrugging my shoulders.

"Blue, you shouldn't be up after what happened" Mara said putting her hands on her hips.

"You…you know what happened?" I asked a little nervously. _If they know what happened then my covers up…_

"Of course I do… we all do…" Mara answered.

"You do… all of you do…" I asked more nervous now than before…"even Trudy and Victor…"

"Why yes… especially them…" Mara answered a bit confused. _Great… I'm done for…_

"Mara… remember… what Fabian said… she doesn't remember what happened…" Mick slowly said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh right…" Mara said leaning into him. From the corner of my eye I saw Amber tense. _Wait… aren't Amber and Mick together… then why is he putting his arm around Mara…_

"Ya know Mick… I didn't know Mara was the one who needed support here…" Amber coldly and a bit rudely said closing her eyes as she stuck her nose up in the air. I couldn't help but notice that her voice cracked a bit as she spoke Mick's name.

Mick looked at Amber and his face held the expression of hurt, pain, and guilt scrawled all over it and Mara looked at her and said "Really Amber? What is your problem? I asked you and you said that it was okay and you were perfectly fine with it."

"I am" Amber responded. "I just don't think it's fair that Blue is the one who needs the support and you're the one getting it." She turned to look at Mick and said "Really Mick. Can't you be more caring." She then turned around, stormed up the stairs, and slammed her door shut.

'What just happened?" I asked confused. No one responded.

After saying "let me talk to her" Nina took off after Amber. Mara buried her head into Mick's chest, as Mick just stood there looking from Mara to Amber's closed door(which was currently hidden from sight by Nina who was trying to coax Amber into letting her in), Fabian and Alfie scratching and rubbing the back of their necks and looking around, Jerome was shuffling his feet with his hands in his pockets, and Patricia was leaning against the stair's railing, with her arms crossed, looking up with worry towards Amber's door and then looking at me and glaring. _Nice bunch of people I've ended up with_… I thought wryly and sarcastically as I just stood there confused.

Trudy came running from the kitchen yelling "What just happened here? I heard a loud noise." She then took notice of me. "Blue! What are you doing up! You should be in bed resting!"

"That's what I said" Mara told Trudy.

"I'm fine…really…" I answered. "I'm more worry about Amber though…" I said as an afterthought. **I said it to take Trudy's attention away from me but the fact is… I was actually… truly worry for Amber**. Trudy's attention was immediately taken away from me not being in bed and she said "Amber! What about her, dearie!"

"She got mad and stormed into her room…" Fabian answered meekly.

"Just like always…" Mara murmured so low I don't think anyone but myself heard her.

"Nina's up there right now, trying to get Amber to open the door…" Fabian continued.

"Oh dear me… I'll go up to talk her…" Trudy said wiping her hands on her apron as she started up the stairs. A couple seconds later the door opened, I heard Amber yell something about leaving her alone, and why can't anyone in this house ever mind there own business, and then the door was once again slammed shut. A second later Nina and Trudy walked down the stairs.

"I guess Amber dearie doesn't want to talk right now… I say we all leave her alone for a bit so I don't want any of you to go up and try to talk to her. When she's ready she'll come down" Trudy sadly said as she scurried past us back into the kitchen.

Nina stopped on the bottom stair and said shrugging her shoulders with a sad expression on her face "She really doesn't want to talk… she didn't even let me in…"

"Poor Amber…" I heard Alfie say sadly as he looked up towards Amber's door. I could feel the tension surrounding all of us. It was so thick I could probably shoot a hole through it with my gun.

I got a bit dizzy so I had to hold on to the stair's railing and said in hopes of breaking the tension "Can someone tell me what happened to me?"

"Well… apparently…" Mara started.

"You seemed to have fainted and the new guy seemed to have found you and naturally took you over here. Though quite frankly I think he should have just left you there. It would have saved us all a lot of trouble… besides… you would have come around eventually…" Jerome said taking over the story no doubt Mara was going to say (excluding the comment)

"Jerome! That's not very nice!" Mara scolded.

"Ya Jerome. That wasn't very nice. You ought to apologize" Mick said taking Mara's side, of course, the pieces were all falling into place in my mind. _I think I know what the deal is with Amber, Mick, and Mara._

Jerome shrugged his shoulders and said "Who said it was going to be nice."

"But why would you say that!" Mara retaliated. No doubt one of those "famous" fights Mara and Jerome we're always having was about to happen. I had been here long enough to know that.

"What's the big deal! Who cares if what Jerome said isn't nice! He's Jerome! You of all people should know how he is Mara! Besides, what happened to Blue isn't a big deal. She fainted, so what." Patricia said angrily as she stormed off into the kitchen.

"Ooookayyyyy then…" Nina said.

"Um… I'm just gonna go for a walk…" I announced turning around to head out the door.

"You sure you don't want someone to go with you?" Fabian asked worriedly.

"No that's fine. I'm just going to go get some fresh air" I answered a bit robotically as I opened the door and left. I walked around the house a couple of times and walked to the gate and back. When I meant I was getting fresh air I did mean it. Though there was a hidden agenda under that.

After 20 minutes of walking aimlessly around with no purpose I walked towards the tree that was right next to Amber's and Nina's room. I looked around making sure no one was around. I smoothed down my skirt, grabbed a branch, placed my foot on the trunk, and started climbing. I climbed and climbed till I got onto the branch that is always hitting the window.

Since I couldn't see anything (thanks to the closed, pink curtains) I placed my ear against the window (balancing dangerously on the stick) and strained to hear if there was any conversation in the room. All I could hear was sobbing and sobbing and sobbing… along with the occasional noise of an item being slammed against something.

I took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the window. After a couple of seconds I knocked again a bit more forcefully. Again after getting no response I knocked even louder and still getting no response started to bang against the window yelling "AMBER! AMBER! OPEN UP!"

I heard a noise inside and a bit of shuffling before the pink curtains slowly opened and Amber's hesitant face popped out. "BLUE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!" Amber exclaimed (of course I couldn't hear her but I was able to read her lips) I grinned sheepishly at her and waved.

She immediately opened the window and said a bit loudly "BLUE!" I shushed her and she said meekly "sorry…" She then started again but in a much lower voice "What are you doing? Why are you up on a tree?"

I grinned and said "What does it look like I'm doing. I came to comfort my friend."

"But still! Why are you on a tree!"

"Well you refused to let anyone in from the door so I figured why not try from a tree… So… can I come in?"

Amber nodded and moved aside as I transported myself from the branch to the windows ledge and then to the floor of the room. I dusted imaginary dust from my skirt as Amber suddenly said "Wait… I'm your friend!"

I looked at her, nodded my head, and said "Ya you are. Trust me, I don't go around telling people every day that there my friends." It was then that I noticed the condition her room… I mean half of the room was in. "What came by here? A tornado?" I asked.

All her make up, brushes, and whatever else that belonged on her vanity was sprawled all over the floor. No doubt the pink clock that was broken near the wall was hers (no doubt that was the loud crash I heard near the wall) her pink pillows we're thrown all across the room, and let's just say the rest of her side of the room was a disaster.

"I was angry…" Amber muttered as she gloomily sank into her pink filled bed.

I sighed not really sure how to deal with this problem. "Do you want to talk about it?" I hesitantly asked.

Amber grabbed one of her fluffy pink pillows and threw her face into it to hide it. I think I heard a faint no come from her. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it… but just know that it's good to talk to someone if something's bothering you." _Wow… I sound like such a hypocrite right now. I'm the one who never wants to talk about my problems or feelings. _"And also know that I'm here if you need me." I hesitated for a second before turning around to leave (through the door this time) before I was stopped by a faint murmur.

"What?" I questioned turning around to face Amber's still covered by a pillow face.

"Your right… I need to talk…" I slowly returned and took a seat next to Amber. She took off the pillow from her face and for the first time I noticed that tear-stains covered her face and her eyes we're red and puffy.

"Alright… start whenever you're ready and tell me whatever you want to say."

Amber sniffed a bit and said "M-Mick… he… broke up with me… for… for… Mara."

_Really? NO! I didn't notice from how he and Mara we're acting earlier today. _I had to restrain myself from saying that. This whole comforting thing was pretty new to me… I usually used sarcasm, force, or anger, when faced with a problem back in America.

"Really? Why? I thought you two we're the perfect couple."

"I thought so too but… but I started noticing that Mick was more and more distracted then usual when he was with me and… and that he was hanging out awfully more with Mara then he used to. At first I let it go since he told me that it was because he was doing really bad in his classes and Mara was just tutoring him."

"So… he was lying to you the whole time?" I asked feeling an immense anger towards Mick.

"No! Mick would never lie to me!" Amber shouted glaring at me through her puffy red eyes. "At first it was just that. Tutoring. She was just tutoring him but as time went on apparently Mick started to get feelings for her and I guess Mara returned them."

She stopped for a second to wipe her eyes and continued "Then Mick broke up with me and a week later Mara by accident let out a comment about Mick and she ended up telling me that she and Mick liked each other and Mick wanted to get together and she did too…"

"And…" I prodded hesitantly and cautiously not sure if Amber wanted to continue or not.

"Mara asked me if it was okay. She said she loved Mick but I was her friend and she knows that friend's aren't suppose to date other friend's ex's but she really wanted to say yes and she wanted to know if I was okay with that. She said if I wasn't she would try not to get together with him."

"Wait… hold on a sec…" I said. "She asked you this a week right AFTER you and Mick broke up."

"She said she wasn't planning on telling me so soon. She said she was gonna wait a month and a couple of weeks before asking me but it slipped out."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her I didn't mind. That I was perfectly fine with it."

'But you weren't."

"NO! OF COURSE I WASN'T! I never thought that Mick would be stolen from me by another girl let alone Mara." Amber sobbed out. A second later she started crying… hard… again. I didn't really know what to do at this moment but I had a feeling that I did. I hugged her. I hugged her as she continued to sob clinging onto me for support. This is what a friend does for another friend when there crying: _Give them a shoulder to cry on._

After a bit Amber slowly started to calm down and soon she was done sobbing. My uniform shirt was probably ruined but it's a uniform shirt so _who cares_. "You okay?" I asked her softly as I slowly separated from the hug. Amber sniffed rubbing her watery eyes with her arm as she nodded.

I smiled and said "Amber if you ever need anyone to talk to know that you can come to me… alright…" She sniffed again and nodded smiling a watery smile at me.

"Now… what's the best medicine for when you have a broken heart?"

"Throw darts onto a dart board that has a picture of said person who broke your heart" Amber responded her voice wavery from crying.

"As good as that idea sounds…" I started. "I think the answer we're looking for is a girl's night out. Why don't you round up your girls, go shopping, have ice cream, then come back and watch movies and have a sleepover."

Amber's face visibly brightened. "That's a GREAT idea!" She said happily.

"We'll it's time for me to go" I simply answered getting off the bed.

"What! Why?" Amber whined.

"In case you've forgotten I'm the only one in uniform still. I've got to go shower and change." I answered turning my head around to look at Amber and grinned slightly.

She smiled back and said "Oh right."

As I was opening the door Amber said softly "Thank you Blue." I turned my head to look at her and she continued. "Thank you for coming to help me even though I said I wanted to be alone. So thanks…"

I smiled at her and said softly "No prob. If you ever need me you know where to find me…" I hesitated for a second before saying "See you at dinner."

"Blue…" Amber stopped me again. "Can you… can you come get me for dinner… I don't think I can go down there by myself…  
I smiled and said "Ya… don't worry Amber I'll come get you." I then made my way out of Amber's room and went downstairs.

With my luck, of course, Jerome would be walking out of his room and see me coming down from the stairs. As I got closer to him and my room he stopped walking and said "Weren't you taking a walk?" He questioned.

"I was" I answered with no emotion.

He raised an eyebrow and said "Really? Then why were you coming downstairs. Last I check upstairs is not part of the outside. So if you we're taking a walk then why were you upstairs and not outside."

I stopped at my door, my hand on the handle and said "Jerome… I'm tired… I'm cranky… and I'm really not in the mood for you."

"Oh really…" He drawled putting an arm next to my head as he leaned on it his face close to my ear. "Then when are you in the mood for me?"

A growl escaped my lips as I turned around quickly and pinned Jerome against the other wall, got close to his face and seethed "Jerome, I'm warning you. Don't mess with me. I'm not your type of girl, trust me, and your not my type of guy so I suggest you drop this and leave me BE." I let him go backing up, turned around, and went into my room leaving a shocked, daze, Jerome in my wake.

I stormed straight into the bathroom, locked the door, undressed, and stepped into the shower. The shower helped me calm down from the rage I felt towards Jerome a couple seconds ago. _Honestly what is his problem? Hasn't he figured out that he shouldn't mess with me. _In an hour it would be time for dinner so I decided to take a 1 hour bath to relax. I deserve it after almost getting killed, comforting a friend, and dealing with the likes of Jerome.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had just called Amber a friend and I actually meant it. The smiles I gave Amber as I comforted her were real. I couldn't believe it. I actually considered her my friend. I couldn't help a smile break through my face. I made a friend! I actually made a friend! Maybe my anti-social days would soon be over. I wasn't in a gang anymore. My gang friends were just that my gang friends. Perhaps they didn't consider me a friend but I did but maybe… maybe I can actually make real friends here in my new life.

I mean that's what it's all about isn't it. To make a new life for myself here. And that new life starts now.

**Her new life started when she boarded the plane to come over here. But she shall never be able to run away from her old life. In a limbo between the old and new. By the end of the night, they shall be entwined.**

_**M: Finished! What did you think of this chapter! As promised I made it extra long for the long wait! Its 14 pages on Word. I'm curious. What do you, the readers, think of everything. What about those last 4 sentences. What do you think they mean? **_

_**Anything you want to say tell me in a review! BYE!**_


	16. Flashback

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter… again. Lol. I hope you, my fellow readers, can tell I'm trying to make up for the long time it takes for me to update.**_

_**Now the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own House of Anubis of any of the characters except her OC's Blue and Red. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

**Her new life started when she boarded the plane to come over here. But she shall never be able to run away from her old life. In a limbo between the old and new. By the end of the night, they shall be entwined.**

I got out of the shower, got dressed in the slightly too large for me pajamas, and went upstairs to get Amber. When I came downstairs with Amber everyone at the table look surprised. Amber sat next to Nina like she always does but put a chair in between Mick and her and made me sit there. Amber slowly ate and quietly talked to Nina, Fabian and I. Soon the quite dinner became a food fight between Alfie and Jerome getting everyone dirty with food. I had learned early on that this was a regular thing.

So once dinner finished I went back to my room. My last words to Amber before I departed were "Have a girl's night out on town. That should help boost your spirits." Once I got into my room I went to the bathroom again and locked the door throwing my gun and knife that I had hidden in the overly large pajama on the corner of the sink and went into the shower.

Once I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself, and I could have _sworn _that I had left my gun and knife there on the sink's counter against the wall on the right side closest to the door. I didn't think much about it though as I blow-dried my hair quickly. I changed into my gang clothes being the only thing I could wear at the moment since my too big pajamas were dirty and I had nothing else to wear. _I really need to go shopping. _

I quickly placed my blue hair extension on and my gang ring. I exited the bathroom only to find, lounging on my bed, throwing a gun and knife in the air, apparently playing catch was… _Red_. "RED!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?" I yelled placing my hands on my hip.

He turned his head to look at me, a smirk carved into his lips as he stopped throwing the gun and knife in the air. _Wait a minute… that's MY gun and knife! _"What are you doing with MY gun and knife?" I yelled a bit lower not wanting anyone to hear the words gun or knife. Red said nothing. He only got up from a lying down position on my bed to sitting on it relaxed.

"What. No hello Red. Geez Blue you really give a guy a reason to come visit." Red said sarcastically. A low growl went through my throat. "You got to be more careful of how you leave your gun and knife lying around." Red said frowning slightly as his voice took on a serious tone.

"It was in the bathroom with me" I answered harshly. Then it dawned on me. "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU WENT INTO THE BATHROOM WHEN I WAS SHOWERING!" I yelled at him angrily marching over to him to tower over him… which didn't really work out since he slowly, leisurely, and slyly like a cat got up smoothly to once again tower over me, our bodies almost touching.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything. Ya know I would never do that to you." Red said softly locking eyes with me.

"But the door was locked!" I yelled. "How did you get in?"

"In to where? Your room or the bathroom?" He asked confused.

"B-BOTH!" I sputtered out a blush of embarrassment creeping onto my face. _I HATE RED! I HATE HIM! HE ALWAYS MAKE'S ME GET LIKE THIS AND LOSE MY COOL!_

"I came in through the window." Red said motioning towards the window on the left side of my room. "And as for the bathroom I picked the lock. Come on Blue you should know that. You're the one who taught me how to pick a lock in a second. Don't tell me that you're already losing your touch."

My face was beat red. I don't know if it was due to anger or embarrassment or both. "You! You! AUGGH!" I yelled out frustrated stomping my feet and throwing my arms around as I turned around, crossing my arms across my chest, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him.

I felt his arms snake around my waist as he hugged me from behind resting his head on my shoulder but I decided that I wouldn't acknowledge it. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me react in any way, shape, or form to his touch. "Aw come on Blue. Don't be like that. I was just kidding around. I know that there's no way you could ever and I mean _ever _lose your _touch_."

I cracked open one eye to look at his face and said softly in a murmur "Really? Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." Red muttered as he straightened up, kissing my forehead before letting me go. I turned around to face him now feeling my face reddening due to a blush.

Trying to get over my blush I decided to question him. "What's with the letter?" I questioned raising my eyebrow at him as I looked at him calculating. Red looked surprise at my sudden change for a second but it soon disappeared and a smirk once again resided on his lips as his face once again took that cocky look I _loved_… I mean hate so much.

"What. You didn't like it."

"I can't really say there was much to like or hate." I said smirking my own smirk.

"Ya well. That's what you get from a poet like me" He said smirking winking at me. I soon lost my smirk to a smile that broke out on my face and soon I was giggling lightly. The smirk on Red's face widened and he said "Well it looks like I can still make you laugh."

I tried to hide my smile and laughter but to no avail "Oh… shut up Red" I said in between giggles. In a couple seconds I was able to control myself. "But I'm serious what was up with the letter?" I asked.

"I told you I came here to get you and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm not leaving till your leaving with me."

"I already told you I'm not going" I answered frowning slightly.

"I know. I figured as much. It was worth trying a second time." He answered shrugging.

"So you're leaving then?" I answered a bit unsure. I felt relieved yet sad at the same time. I wanted him to go so I could move on from my old life with him too but at the same time I didn't want to see him go. He was one part of my old life that I didn't really want to let go… _but _I had to.

"No I'm not." He answered looking into my eyes all trace of playfulness,

easy-goingness, sarcasticness, every other emotion possible gone except for determination, seriousness, and an emotion I wasn't really sure I could identify that flickered like a flame or like the sun in his eyes as he looked at me.

"But…" I started but he cut me off.

"I said I'm not leaving till you leave with me."

"But I just told you that I'm not going back!" I shouted at him, desperate, for some reason, for him to leave.

"I know. I'm staying because you're staying. I don't want to leave you. And I'm not planning to. I'm gonna stay with you no matter where you are."

"But why… you have your gang back in America…there your family…"

"I know but that's it. There all I have. And let's face it there not gonna stick around forever. As we grow up, they slowly depart from the gang to live a normal life. They come back, sure, for a reunion or just to see how everyone else is doing and sometimes to just be in the gang again for a day. But that's it. Yes, there my family and friends but one day were gonna have to disband for good. We'll still see each other, sure, but we won't be together. Blue, you know that there all I have. My family kicked me out, when I started the gang."

"Maybe I should have done like you and do the gang undercover. Then my parents wouldn't have kicked me out… and then maybe… they would have engaged me with you…" Red said. "Instead of that other kid…"

"Red…" I said seeing the sadness, loneliness, and pain appear in his eyes. I stepped closer to him and outreached my hand to touch his shoulder.

He took a step back, getting closer to the window and said looking at me "Blue… even if you don't want me in your life anymore… I'll always be with you… I'll watch you from afar if I have to…I know that soon you might not want to have anything to do with me… I have nothing to offer you… I can't support you like your parents or the guy you're engaged to can now… ever since…"

"R-Red… don't talk like that… you have tons of things to offer someone…" I said feeling tears well up in my eyes as I remembered the reason why I came here.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was just doing what I did every day. Go to public school (my parents were paying for private but I would never show up there, instead I would go to public and the school didn't care cause they were getting paid and my parents didn't know since they we're hardly home. Head towards my gangs meeting(my parents thought I was in school still) and change into my gang outfit and hang out with them the whole day, till it was time to go home to eat. Climb through my window and change into my pajamas to go down to eat, come back up, and if there was a problem, sneak out to solve it with my gang._

_You would think it would be a hard lifestyle to live with what, your parents being filthy rich and never home, to come and go as I please and be with the "bad" influence my parents thought me and my gang were. The worst part about it was that even though me and my gang came out all the time in T.V. or in magazines (security cameras and pictures) my parents never recognized me. So with them I would live the life of a prissy, rich, teenage girl, that loved those boring galas, and balls, my parents did and then I would go and really live my life with my gang, going to parties, racing against each other on our motorcycles, all of that good stuff._

_Anyway I came back late at night/early morning. It was 3 in the morning and me and my gang had just come from having our monthly meeting/party/get together with Red's gang. I quickly changed into my pajamas and made my way out of my room, creeping towards the kitchen for a snack. I was passing my parents room when I heard them speaking. I found it strange that they were up. There not normally up at this time. _

_I stopped frozen in my tracks when I heard them say my name. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying and a part of me wished I hadn't heard it and another part is glad I did. They were talking about me and some other rich family's kid. I remember perfectly what they said. _

_I remember them talking about how they had to break the arrange marriage with Red's family since Red got kicked out of the family for being a disgrace to their name and for hanging out with the "bad" examples of the town when I was 12 and how they had just made a new arrange marriage with another rich family's son. I remember my mom asking my dad if it was a good idea to have me marry a boy who was much older than me. _

_I remember my dad saying that it was perfectly fine since I would marry him at the age of 18(which means I'm of legal age) so the difference wouldn't be so much. I would be 18 and the boy would be 24. I remember how my dad than talked bad about Red and his family. I remember how he said that Red did not act like a proper gentleman of our class in society and how his family was not as rich as this other boy's family and that there son was the perfect gentleman for our society. I remember them discussing when they should tell me that I was engaged. I remember them deciding that exactly on my 18__th__ b-day they would tell me and a couple months later I was suppose to get married._

_I remember how my eyes burned with tears, the pain I felt in my heart, as I ran back to my room and threw myself on my bed. I couldn't believe that my parents had made an engagement between me and Red's family when we were born then broke it because Red got kicked out of his family at the age of 12 and then made a new engagement between me and another family's son. I couldn't believe that they would do this. I know that when I was 6 and the boy was 12 I found him cute but that's it. I just found him intriguing since the only other boy I had met was Red._

_I always wondered why I only saw the other family's daughters and never their sons. Why I would only see Red and then one day at a wedding I met that other boy. But now I know. My parents didn't want to risk the chance of me falling in love with another guy so they only allowed me to see Red(and that in itself soon stopped when Red got kicked out from his family) and that's why they were sending to me an all girl's private school because they had arranged a marriage for me. _

_I couldn't believe them. And what's worse they made another arranged marriage for me even though the one with Red obviously didn't work out. The next day I skipped school heading to my gang's place (which was of course empty since they were in school) by the time it was lunch Red had found me. I remember him telling me that my gang texted him to find me since they all couldn't leave school since it would be too suspicious. _

_I remember spilling my guts out to Red as he held me in his arms as I cried retelling what I had heard of my parent's conversation. Red took me out and we stayed out the whole day. If it wasn't for him my gang would have found me crying. I remember hating the feeling that I needed to depend on someone… no… not a someone… I just hated depending on Red. _

_I didn't want to feel what I obviously felt for him. Besides, I wouldn't be able to be with him since I was going to get married to a kid I didn't even know. Later that night I decided that I was going to leave everything. I would start anew somewhere else. So for the whole week I did my studies and with my connections before I knew it I was on a plane and on my way to my new school in England. _

_**End Flashback**_

I was brought out of my flashback moment by Red's lips on my forehead. "Blue…" He muttered his lips softly caressing my forehead as he spoke. "I won't give up on you…not now… and not _ever_." He pressed his lips lightly against my forehead once again as he cupped my cheek softly in his hand. He then slowly broke away from him, taking a step back getting right in front of the _open_ window.

Without noticing I stepped closer to him, my eyes softly train on his as I whispered softly "Why… Why do you insist so much?"

Red said nothing he just stood there looking at me.

"Blue…I…" he started but stopped when he heard footsteps and voices in front of the door right before an annoying knocking started. He tried to ignore it and started again "Blue…I…"

Only to get interrupted by the knocking along with several voices yelling "BLUE! BLUE! OPEN UP!"

"I-I'm coming! Hold on! Just give me a second!" Blue yelled.

"Why?" a voice that sounded awfully like Patricia said. "What are you doing that we can't come in? What is it? I bet it has something to do with Joy… yeah… that's it… your destroying all evidence of your involvement with Joy's disappearance aren't you." Patricia accused.

Blue rolled her eyes and yelled "OR it could be the fact that I'm changing!"

Of course that was a complete lie but it didn't stop the blush to appear on Red's face but it soon vanished as Jerome's voice said "I wouldn't mind seeing that so you can open the door." Alfie's laughter soon followed after.

Blue made a disgusted face towards the door just as Red glared at it his hands clenching into fists. "EW! JEROME! ALFIE! YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING!" The voices of Amber, Patricia, and Nina yelled and several slaps soon followed after their comment giving Blue and Red the idea that they slapped the living daylights out of Jerome and maybe Alfie. The noise of running footsteps soon came giving Blue the idea that Jerome and Alfie ran away.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Blue questioned Red.

Red looked at her and opened his mouth only to get interrupted again by Amber's voice saying "BLUEEEE! COME ON! OPEN UP!"

"I'm COMING! HOLD On!" Blue yelled getting annoyed. The knob of the door started turning as if someone was opening…no…wait…_picking_ the lock. Red didn't have much time left before they would open the door so he had to act fast. He grabbed Blue's left arm and her right shoulder making her turn her attention to him and since he was taller than her she had to crane her neck a bit to be able to look at him.

He slowly took his hand away from her shoulder and cupped her right cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes and said "Blue…"

The knob started twisting and turning more and more just as it started to shake signaling that it would open soon. Without a second thought of what he was about to do, Red gave up on saying anything, leaned down softly, and slowly kissed Blue closing his eyes. Blue's eyes widened in shock at his action but soon drifted close.

His lips stayed on hers for a couple of seconds before he slowly retreated as Blue slowly opened her eyes. He stared into her eyes for a second longer before completely letting her go, turning around, and jumping out the window right as the door slammed open.

"BLUE!" Amber's, Nina's, and Patricia's voice ranged out as they stepped into the room. But Blue paid no attention to them as she stared out the window into the night sky with wide eyes slowly moving her hand up to her face and lightly touched her lips with her fingers softly still feeling Red's soft lips on hers. She couldn't believe it. Red was her **first **kiss.

"OOOOH. Your boyfriend snuck in to see you! That's why you didn't let us in!" Amber squealed. Apparently Red wasn't fast enough for Amber's quick "Guy" eye. Nina and Patricia just looked a bit surprised.

Blue decided not to correct Amber since she was still in shock and now that the shock was slowly fading away a huge blush was forming on her cheeks. She was taken out of her reverie by Amber waving her hand in front of her face. "Come on Blue! Trudy got us permission from Victor to go to the town!" Amber said excitedly.

Blue slowly blinked and said "What?"

"Come on we better go before Victor changes his mind!" Amber yelled grabbing Blue and Nina's arm who in turn grabbed Patricia and took off running out of the house past the boys, out the door, and into the waiting taxi.

Blue slowly shook herself out of her stupor and said "But isn't curfew at 9?"

"Well yes but Trudy got Victor to extend it so we can go out on the town and have a girl's night out in the town just like you said to." Amber said happily a gleam in her eye that wasn't there before. They got into the town and Amber immediately towed them into the first clothes shop she found.

After hours of walking, shopping, and even stopping to eat ice cream, they finally got back into a taxi. Amazingly Blue and Patricia had gotten along well in this girl bonding time though Nina thinks they made a sorta peace treaty for tonight since it was to help comfort Amber from her break-up. Nina just hoped that this treaty would last for a couple of days.

When they got back to Anubis house the taxi driver actually had to help carry all of their bags into the house. From there Amber and Patricia forced Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome into helping them carry their bags.

_**M: DONE! I hope you liked this chapter! If you want to find out what happens next than REVIEW!**_


	17. Girls Night OutIn

_**M: M here bringing you another chapter! ON THE SAME DAY! YAY! This is just my way of saying sorry for taking so long in updating but it's just that I have no time now with school. But I want to thank all of you readers for continuing to stick to this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. She only owns her OC Blue and Red. Any other thing like a mention of a TV show, character, movie, whatever it may be she does not own either.**_

_**Recap:**_

_**When they got back to Anubis house the taxi driver actually had to help carry all of their bags into the house. From there Amber and Patricia forced Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome into helping them carry their bags.**_

They first went into Blue's room to leave her bags. When Blue opened her door she caught site of her gun and knife being on her bed. She immediately ran over to the bed and quickly pushed the two items under her comforter hoping and praying that none of the girls saw it.

Luckily they girls were too busy talking to the boys about something quietly. The girls then came in. Amber decided that they would look through the stuff they bought in Blue's room since it was the most clean(Amber and Patricia couldn't help stating that Blue had to put more life into it since it looked exactly the way it had before she moved in).

Nina was the first to present what she bought:

A strapless light brown pastel dress that had a white ribbon that wrapped around her waist (this was a morning dress)

Light brown sandals with a little bit of heel.

A sparkly green dress that was strapless and went to a bit after the thigh that was form fitting and fit her figure perfectly.(Courtesy of Amber who forced Nina to buy the beautiful dress stating that Fabian would absolutely LOVE it on her and wouldn't take no for an answer)

A flowy light violet shirt that was sleeveless but had silk draping from the shoulders to the elbows.

A pair of blue jeans

Mascara and French nail polish

Metallic Pewter fancy high heels to match the sparkly green dress along with a small sparkly green clutch.

Patricia was made to go next. She bought:

Some smoky black eye shadow

A rocker tee with its sleeves cut off that had some unknown rock band on it that apparently Patricia loved.

Some ripped jeans

A dark purple halter-dress that was sleeveless and was up to mid-thigh that then had silk going up to a bit after the thighs to make it look like the dress was ripped.

A small black rocker clutch that had little silver spikes protruding from it.

Some black rocker high heel shoes.

After much arguing Amber was able to force Blue to show what she bought…well… that and what also Amber forced Blue to buy:

What Blue picked:

An off the shoulders black top that had the words "Don't Play With Fire… That means Me" In big bold red written across the top.

Very low-rise at the hip slightly ripped dark blue jeans. The rips weren't that big and the back of the jeans had a large rockerish black cross on the back pockets.

Shiny black high heels (the heel was pretty low though)

A black choker that had a metallic cross on it (It looks exactly like the one Ikuto in Shugo Chara has if you don't know him or the anime you must see it! You have to at least see a picture of him…okay…getting off track here)

Several books that she had been dying to read.

Black and pink Nikey sneakers and black and white converses.

Black Eyeliner

Black Mascara

A grey off the shoulders pajama shirt that stops a little bit before the hips (so it showed a bit of skin if she where to stretch her arms for example) with white bra staps in it to keep it in place but leaves the rest of the shoulders bare.

Grey low rise at the hips pajama shorts.

Grey low rise at the hips pajama pants

What Amber forced her to buy:

A strapless black night dress. It had black satin fabric that wrapped around the arm a bit before the shoulder to make it look like it was an off the shoulder dress. It was snug on her body but not too tight. It went up to a bit after the thigh but had small slits on the side running a bit over her thigh.

A black satin clutch.

Black High heel shoes

A light blue satin silkish looking dress that went up to a bit after mid-thigh with small puffy silk sleeves(Blue originally thought it was a dress but turns out it's a pajama)

A whole set of eye shadow make-up, lipstick, lip-gloss, and blush

Now it was finally Amber's turn. She bought:

Pink shoes

Pink Shirts

Pink Skirts

A whole set of different colored nail polish

More pink lipstick and lip-gloss

A beautiful pink silk dress that went to the middle of the thighs and knee. The dress was a bit puffy giving it what Amber calls "The Princess Puff (Or what Blue and Patricia like to call it "The Uncomfortable Puffy Dress")

And so much more.

Finally after finishing seeing what each of them bought they all made plans to change into their pajamas and then meet in Ambers and Nina's room. Blue changed into **her **pajama (meaning the one she picked and into her pajama shorts) and made her way to Ambers and Nina's room. Jerome and Alfie were in the hall heading to the kitchen when they caught site of Blue. Their mouths dropped open in shock. Never had they seen Blue look more easygoing and relaxed then this…yet…at the same time… as if she was going out somewhere at night to relax with friends and have fun. Yet in Jerome's eyes she also looked…_pretty_. He couldn't help but look at her as she walked past him…completely ignoring him…yet saying hi to Alfie happily before disappearing upstairs into the designated room.

There was a knock on the door and Nina opened it to find Blue standing there looking all relaxed and casual. Nina smiled (the night out had made them closer and more relaxed with one another) and let her in. Patricia even smiled at Blue and patted the seat next to her as a sign for Blue to sit. Amber was a bit annoyed that Blue wasn't wearing the pajama she picked but that thought immediately vanished into the air when she picked out the designated movie…**Letters to Juliet**.

Patricia and Blue hated to admit it but this was one of their favorite movies. And it was a perfect chick flick to watch tonight. After the movie was finished and Nina was searching for a certain movie, Fabian opened the door saying "Nina! Guess what!"

But, alas, Poor Fabian never got to say another word for he was attacked by millions of pillows (courtesy of the girls occupying the room) "Didn't you read Fabian!" Patricia said.

"It says No Boys ALLOWED!" Blue, Patricia, and Amber yelled out. Fabian closed the door a bit freaked out and went back downstairs to join the guys in watching TV.

"But it was Fabian. We didn't have to kick him out." Nina whined.

"Yes we did. He is a boy so he is automatically not allowed." Patricia answered.

"Nina's just annoyed because she wanted to talk with her Romeo" Amber teased. "Right Blue?" She questioned.

Blue nodded her head in agreement smiling widely and said "Yep. Nina if you want why don't you do the balcony scene on the stairs" Blue teased.

Nina's face turned a bright shade of red as Patricia, Amber, and Blue broke out into laughter. "He's not my Romeo! And no! I will not do the balcony scene!" Nina yelled embarrassed. "Now be quite the movie's starting" she stated trying to get them to not focus on her as she got comfy on the floor as the movies title flashed on the screen "He's Just Not That Into You."

Once the movie finished and they were searching for another movie Victor's voice rang out from the hall. "It is now 11 o clock! Your extended curfew is over! Go to your rooms now! You have 1 minute to get to your rooms and then I want to hear a PIN drop!" He yelled dropping the _all_-_famous_ pin. All of the girls simultaneously rolled their eyes and let out annoyed sighs.

Blue got up and stretched lightly trying to reawaken her limbs that had fallen asleep while watching the movie. She said bye to Amber and Nina, loosing in up and giving them hugs. She turned to Patricia, gave, her smile and nodded her head as goodbye. Patricia returned the gestured smiling lightly. Blue then turned around and sauntered out of the room feeling more relaxed then she had in years.

She headed downstairs passing Victor as he made his way up the stairs. He gave her one of his "Victor" stares and normally Blue would have retaliated giving him one of her famous "Blue" stares but she was in such a good mood that she didn't feel like ruining it so she let the stare slide. Trudy, bustling around, doing some last minute cleaning, passed her saying good night heading towards the kitchen.

Blue turned the corner and started heading to her room but was stopped by a hand gripping her arm. She leisurely turned around expecting it to be Nina or Fabian or something but it turned out to be Jerome. She kept a neutral expression on trying not to scowl. "Jerome…"

"Blue…" He replied smirking lightly.

"What do you want?" Blue questioned trying to stay in her good mood… but it was quickly slipping away.

"Many things you know like money, a new car…" Jerome started but stopped when Blue gave him a glare.

"If you're just going to say pointless things then I'm leaving."

"Why?" Jerome questioned.

"Because I'm not gonna get in trouble because of your stupidity." Blue stated turning around to continue walking but Jerome grabbed her arm stopping her again. "What?" Blue snapped turning around to face Jerome her eyes blazing.

"Look I know we got off on the wrong foot but I'll really like to start over." Jerome stated actually looking serious for once.

After staring at him for a couple seconds Blue said "Fine now let go of me. I don't want to get in trouble with Victor."

"What happened to the rebel?" Jerome teased.

"The rebel's trying to be good" Blue stated shaking his hand off her arm. "Do you have anything else to say or can I go now?"

"Go out with me" Jerome breathed.

"What?" Blue said her eyes widening.

"Go out with me. You agreed to have a fresh start with me so this is me making it fresh go out with me."

"You're kidding right?" Blue questioned taking a step back from Jerome looking warily at him.

"No I'm not. I like your whole rebel, guarded, too cool to care, bad girl image and personality. You're like a puzzle I can't solve and I'm determined to solving you so what do you say. Go out with me?"

Blue actually looked like she was considering it before plainly saying "No."

"What! Why!" Jerome yelled.

"Because I said no. I'm not interested." Blue answered, turning around and started marching towards her room.

Hands roughly grabbed her arms pulling her back and throwing her against the wall. The hands gripped her shoulders tightly as Jerome pressed her against the wall roughly. "No is not an option" Jerome growled out. Blue's eyes widened from shock and before she knew it Jerome slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her roughly.

_**M: DONE! I hope you all like this chapter! I worked real hard on it! **_

_**Blue: GASP! What! JEROME KISSED ME!**_

_**M: yep but if you readers want to find out what happens next then REVIEW!**_


	18. SoWhat's Sibuna?

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! But before that I just want to calm down crazyfanatic's worries. Don't worry Patricia and Jerome aren't really bad guys in the story. I'm just incorporating a bit of how Patricia hated Nina in the beginning but I'm taking it to the extreme with Blue. And remember Blue comes from a really complicated gang life so she's learned to be tough and rude to survive and has a really hard time befriending and lowering her guard. That's why in the last chapter I started mentioning that Patricia and her were slowly getting along. There slowly going to get warmer with each other. And the thing with Jerome. It's just to add a bit more drama to the story so I'm sorry if he's being a bit OC. It's just to make the story different but I promise that Blue will get along with Patricia and Jerome before the story ends so don't worry lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. She only owns her OC's Blue and Red. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_No is not an option" Jerome growled out. Blue's eyes widened from shock and before she knew it Jerome slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her roughly._

Blue struggled to pushed Jerome off her but for some reason she just couldn't. _I really am losing my touch_. An arm shot out grabbing roughly onto Jerome. A split second later Jerome's weight was gone. She was frozen on the spot. "Didn't I tell you not to mess with her!" A thundering voice full of anger spoke throwing Jerome roughly to the opposite wall, stepping in between Jerome and Blue, obscuring her completely from Jerome's view.

_What! It can't be!_ Blue thought as she leaned against the wall for support for some reason she felt lightheaded and her legs were wobbly.

"What!" Jerome yelled out a bit shock. "What are YOU doing here?" His face had taken on a look of panic.

"Well I was just coming back into the house and hold and bellow I catch you, the annoying pest, messing with Blue, even after I told you not to." His voice seething with anger as his hands clenched into fists.

"And what if I told you that Blue was the one who kissed me!" Jerome taunted.

A growl rippled through the air just as Jerome was roughly grabbed, thrown against the wall harder if that was even possible and lifted off his feet as he dangled with a hand wrapped around his neck choking him slightly. "Why you…" His teeth clenched as he punched Jerome in the face.

Jerome just started laughing resulting in getting punched again. "You don't know how it actually happened. You don't know if Blue kissed me, or if I kissed her and she happily responded, or if it's just that were crazy about each other. You don't know the truth." Jerome painfully yet maliciously spoke smirking even though a trail of blood could be seen dripping down his nose.

"WHAT! I DID NOT! YOU KISSED ME!" Blue yelled snapping out of her shock feeling that if she was a cat she would be bristling. Jerome was pushed more into the wall, the hand gripping his neck slowly strengthening its grip choking him more and more.

"What are you thinking? That she would actually love a low-life like you someone who doesn't even have a penny to his name." Jerome taunted choking lightly as the grip tightened.

"SHUT UP!" The grip was almost in a death hole. If the grip tightened any more then it would be bye bye Jerome.

"That's right. I did my research. I know who you really are" Jerome hissed out. "You were abandoned. You're worthless." Jerome hissed out.

Another punch came his way as the words "SHUT UP!" was yelled through the air as he really started to choke him. Jerome started gasping and gagging for breath encircling his hands around the tight grip struggling to get some air.

"STOP!" Blue yelled out jumping and grabbing hold of his arm. "STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! DON'T DO THIS! YOUR BETTER THEN THAT!" Blue's watery eyes stared into the burning eyes filled to the brim with pain and rage. "STOP! RED! PLEASE! STOP!" Blue choked out.

Red's grip finally loosened on Jerome and he let go making Jerome fall flat on his bum on the floor his back and head colliding with the wall as he laid slumped against the wall breathing heavily his eyes wide with terror.

"Come on Red. Let's go. Leave him. He's not important." Blue begged grasping tightly to his arm as Red glared daggers at Jerome's slumped form. Red growled and turned around and started heading to Blue's room with Blue. Or so he thought. Blue suddenly let him go and went running to Jerome. Red felt his heart break as she helped Jerome up. _Was it true… was Blue really with Jerome…_

He felt his heart shatter as he saw Blue asking Jerome if he was alright. When Jerome nodded, she let him go, to see if he could stand. Red closed his eyes not wanting to see the scene before him and turned around to leave. It was then that he heard the loud noise that could only be a slap echo through the corridor. He whisked around and found himself facing a shocking, amusing, yet totally welcomed sight.

Blue had just slapped Jerome in the face…. **hard**…"That's for KISSING ME!" Blue seethed out giving her famous death glare at a shocked Jerome. Red couldn't help the smile that graced his face as she turned around and made her way back to him softly grabbing his elbow and started to lead him towards her room leaving a pained Jerome in the hall.

Right as she closed the door behind her and Red, she was whisked around by Red who was scanning her with his eyes making sure that she was unharmed.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Red questioned examining her.

Blue let out a pfft noise and said "Please it's going to take a lot more than ramming me into a wall and kissing me without my consent to hurt me."

Red grinned at her and said "Good to know."

Blue then turned serious and said putting her hands on her hips "What was that all about back there! You could have killed him!"

"I told him not to mess with you and he did."

"Red…" Blue warned.

"Fine… I saw him kissing you and I don't know…something inside me…just snapped…" Red admitted grudgingly.

Blue smiled though and said "Well… hopefully that'll teach Jerome to lay off. But… one question…"

"Shoot."

"What are you doing in Anubis house anyway?"

"I'm living here."

"What?"

"I'm a new student and it just so happens that they put me in the same house as you." Red stated smugly clearing showing that it was no coincidence.

Blue was surprised for a second before she took in his outfit. He was wearing the school uniform cept it looked different on him…way better than on the other boys.(**author's note: **and let's face it Fabian looks adorable in his uniform) The uniform shirt was actually tight on him showing his broad shoulders and his biceps…(think of Taylor Lautner when he was really buff in New Moon wearing the long sleeved uniform shirt from the show) The first two buttons were un-button of course and his tie was just there on his neck but wasn't actually tied. It gave him that cute but messy look. Not to mention that his short brownish-reddish hair was a bit messy with very soft spikes going up a bit and to the sides (Think of Shugo Chara's Kukai's hair except the spikes are a bit softer)

He still had his chain though on his pants just as if he was in his gang clothes. Blue hated to admit it but he looked _fine_. She never understood the saying "A guy looks good in uniform" (forgive me if that's not exactly how the saying goes) until now. Then it hit her. "Wait! You're the new student!" Blue shouted looking shocked.

"Yep." Red said shrugging his shoulders jumping on the bed opposite of Blue's putting his arms behind his head.

"But…But…" Blue started.

"I told you I wasn't leaving so what better way to stay by your side then being a student in the school."

"But… that means… that you're the one who saved me!" Blue shouted.

Red nodded his head and then suddenly his face turned serious "Blue do you know who the other motorcyclist was?"

"No… I don't…" Blue stated. "I just know that they were really good…" Blue then added as an afterthought "But I think it has something to do with the taxi driver…"

"What?" Red asked confused.

Blue felt a blush rise to her face as she went and sat next to him on the bed. He slowly got up to be sitting next to her looking at her face confused and worried. "On my way here the taxi driver at the airport all of a sudden got a flat tire and I think it was…"

"Sabotage…" Red muttered.

Blue nodded her head agreeing and continued "He called for another taxi and it "just so happens" that there was one nearby and that taxi's windows were tinted black and the driver didn't look really nice. Instead of following the path to town he turned and started going deeper into the woods. I jumped out and ran to town but…"

"You think that the motorcyclist and the driver are all related to this." Red stated.

"It has to be… I just don't know why…"

"Well don't worry Blue I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you." Red said putting an arm around her.

Blue didn't respond to that but hastily got up and turned around and asked "So where's your room?"

Red grinned and said "I'm in it"

"WHAT!" Blue yelled or well would have if Red hadn't covered her mouth.

"Shhhh. Do you want Victor to hear!" he hissed out.

"How can you be staying in my room?" Blue hissed out.

"It was the only available room that had an empty bed." Red said shrugging. "Just be happy that it's me you're rooming with and not some creep."

Blue had to sit down and said shaking her head "I didn't think the school would let a girl and a guy live in the same room…"

"Actually they don't… but remember Jo… yeah he helped me out with that…" Red said grinning. Blue indeed remembered Jo the guy who was so rich because he always was able to change someone's mind to do whatever he liked. It was almost as if his voice was hypnotic.

"Well… we better get to bed now." Red stated turning off the lights as he made his way to the bathroom to change. Blue went into her bed and pretended to be asleep as Red came out wearing one of those white tank tops showing off all his muscles and black pajama pants. He leaned over Blue and kissed her forehead whispering "good night" Before he went to his bed.

Blue felt her face blushing like a ripe tomato and was so glad that it was dark. She waited till it was 12 wondering how Jerome found out about Red's past. She then took it out of her mind and waited till it was 12:30 to make sure that Red was asleep. She then silently got out of bed and carefully hoping and praying that the door wouldn't wake him up as she opened the door and left closing it silently behind her.

She almost ran into Alfie as she got out of the door and had to bite back a scream. Alfie himself was terrified till he saw that it was Blue. He gave her a silly grin and made movement with his arm for her to continue. She smiled at him and started walking with him in tow. "What happened with Jerome?" Alfie asked as they slowly made their way up the creaking stairs.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked playing dumb,

"What did he do? Cause he came into the room all beat up." Alfie stated.

"Oh…um…nothing…" Blue lied. _That was courtesy of Red and me…but mostly Red… _

"He kept muttering bout the new student trying to kill him and you slapping him"

"Oh… that…yeah…" Blue said smiling guiltily. They got to Nina's and Amber's dorm room and Alfie knocked on it softly three times. The door was then opened by Fabian who smiled at Alfie and Blue and opened the door fully for them to come in.

Sitting in a circle near Nina's bed was nearly every student from this house (minus Mick and Mara) Nina was sitting in the middle leaning against the bed on her left was Fabian, her right was Amber, next to Fabian was Patricia, next to her was Jerome…who had a humungous black bruise and had an ice bag on his swelling face (okay so Blue felt a bit guilty knowing how he got it but still the nerve!) Alfie went running and sat next to Amber and Jerome.

Blue nervously stood there wondering what was going to happen. "Sit next to me" Patricia said moving over, pushing Jerome to make him move and patting the spot between her and Fabian. Blue started walking and completely ignored the glare Jerome gave her but couldn't help but let a smile out as Jerome shrunk as she passed behind him. She gave Patricia and Fabian and smile and sat between them.

Everyone was looking at Jerome and silently laughing. Looks like they all found out what happened to him. "So… what's Sibuna?" Blue questioned breaking the silence.

_**M: DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**And I have a question for all of you: Should Mara and Mick be apart of Sibuna or not? Tell me what you think in your reviews. **_

_**So please REVIEW!**_


	19. I'm In!

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! And I have a question that I forgot to ask a couple chapters back. How many of you if any thought that the motorcyclist that had attacked Blue was Red? If it wasn't Red then who do you think attacked her? I still haven't decided if Mick and Mara should be in Sibuna as well help me out here and tell me if you'd like to see them in Sibuna or not. **_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own House of Anubis or any of its characters or anything mentioned in here except her OC's Blue and Red.**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**So… what's Sibuna?" Blue questioned breaking the silence.**_

Everyone started shifting uncomfortably and looking at the two leaders: Nina and Fabian.

"Um…Sibuna is…" Nina started worriedly. "A form of club I guess…a secret club that no one and I mean no one can know about."

"Sounds more like a cult to me" Blue stated.

"Yes yes yes you wouldn't want to join this it's far too dangerous." Jerome stated his voice coming out odd since his cheeks were swollen.

Blue leaned back closing her eyes and said "Please I live for danger." She then opened one eye to look at Nina and said "Continue."

"Sibuna is just us…" Nina started. "Only us students from Anubis house are Sibuna…"

"So everyone here? What about Mick and Mara?" Blue questioned noticing a second too late that she shouldn't have said that name out loud. Her eyes worriedly flicked to Amber but Amber didn't show that she was bothered by the question. In fact it looked as if she was expecting it.

Sadly, Blue never got an answer as Fabian took over. "So you see it was form because strange things have been happening around here…" Blue raised her eyebrows. "You mean like a ghost? That's what this is? A ghost hunter club?"

Fabian let out a laugh and said "No. It's not. We mean that strange things have been happening around here lately and it has to do with the teachers."

"With the teachers?" Blue questioned.

"Yes with the teachers. You see Sarah…"

"Sarah is this old lady that lives near by" Amber said. "She used to live here in this house and when I say live here I mean she lived here." Amber stated.

"This used to be her home before the school took control" Patricia clarified.

"Nina found these recordings of little Sarah talking about strange things happening and an elixir of life." Alfie said.

"An elixir of life?" Blue questioned starting to question their sanity.

"Yes an elixir of life. One that I have yet to see" Jerome stated angrily.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Nina took over again.

""She mentioned Victor along with everything."

"Wait you mean this Victor?" Blue questioned.

"Yes this Victor." Blue opened her mouth to say that was impossible but Amber didn't give her time to speak.

"Victor should be…is…about Sarah's age but he's living longer and looks younger. He knows and has had the elixir of life or has in his possession the elixir of life but…"

"When I was stuck in the basement I overheard that the elixir is finishing and soon they would run out."  
"They? You mean there's more of them?" Blue questioned.

"Like I said the teachers are involved." Fabian stated.

"Mr. Sweet, Victor, Mrs. Daphne…" Patricia started listing.

"Mrs. D" Blue automatically corrected. She got strange looks from everyone and said "That's my nickname for her Mrs. D."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and Patricia continued "and we have sinking suspicion that there going to try to get Mr. Winkler to join them soon."

"Mr. Winkler!" Blue said shocked. They nodded their heads. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he started acting very strange and peculiar" Patricia started. "Not to mention that he's not as nice as he was to Patricia. But quite frankly I think she's just hurt that her little fling with him is over." Jerome stated.

"Fling?" Blue questioned images of Patricia and Mr. Winkler flying through her head. "But that's illegal!"

"And it never happened." Patricia said punching Jerome making him loose is balance and fall on the floor. "Mr. Winkler started helping me solve what happened to Joy but then he…"

"Wait. Who's Joy?" Blue questioned.

"Like you don't know!" Patricia spat but then stopped herself. "Sorry… force of habit…" She said. "I'm just really worried and automatically assuming that the new students since there American have something to do with her disappearance."

"She did that to me too when I got here." Nina said comfortingly.

"What?" Blue asked confused as ever.

"Joy was my best friend. She roomed with me. In this room."

"Nina's and Amber's room?" Blue questioned.

"Yes there were some changes when Nina came…" Patricia started giving Nina an apologetic smile. "Anyway Mr. Sweet just took Joy out of class one day. Victor was with him. And then she never came back. She was gone…she wouldn't answer her phone… she left everything…she just left…."  
"She wouldn't have left the school like that and so abruptly. If she had she would have told Patricia about it since they were best friends… "Amber said.

"And she would have told Fabian. She always had a thing for him…" Jerome said. Blue noticed that Nina tensed and looked at Fabian through the corner of her eye and that Fabian himself tensed and was avoiding eyes. Too bad for him his eyes connected with Blue's. Blue searched through them and saw a bit of guilt. She would have to ask him about that later. She thought he liked Nina.

Patricia glared at Jerome. "I…we think that they did something to Joy…"

"You think the teachers kidnapped her?" Blue questioned. Never had she heard of such a case.

"Yes you see I found out that there's this thing. That the chosen one together with the Ankh pieces will make the real drink of eternal life." Nina said.

"And you or the teachers think Joy is the chosen one?"

"Yes. We're positive that the teachers took her as the chosen one. We just haven't figured out why." Fabian said.

"And what are the Ankh pieces?" Blue said somewhere in the back of her head for some reason remembering something she read about Ankh pieces in Egyptian history which is odd because she's never really study Egyptian's that much other then they prospered really because of the Nile River. And that they had a pharaoh. Pharaoh Atem (or Yami) if were talking about Yu-Gi-Oh here but of course were not.

"This…" Nina stated bringing out from under her bed a box. She opened it and took out some weird looking things. She layed them out in the center of the circle. Blue for some reason felt familiarity running through her as she caught sight of them. Maybe she had seen them in a book after all though she highly doubts it.

"May I?" She questioned. Nina, Fabian, and the others nodded as Blue hesitantly reached out her hand and grasped one of the so called Ankh pieces. She grabbed the one that looked a bit like a cylinder. Immediately she felt electricity running through her fingers right as she grasped it.

She also felt powerful surges of something come from her gang ring. She looked at it and saw that the color liquid inside of the ring was going out of control. And she could have sworn that little electric static's were jumping out of the ring into her skin and around it. As her grip tightened on the Ankh piece so did the feeling. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt a weird wave of something…of familiarity again before it vanished. She quickly let it go looking around at everyone but it seemed that they didn't notice what had happened.

"Um…so what are they?" She asked wondering if maybe everyone felt like that when they grabbed an Ankh piece.

"The Ankh pieces are what are supposed to form the cup that if you drink from it gives you eternal life" Nina said. "We've figured out a lot of things but at the same time we don't know much still."

"So how did you find them?"

"There scattered all around the house hidden of course." Fabian said. "It's like a scavenger hunt puzzle. A lot of it is mental games because there are lots of riddles. It's amazing that we've gotten so far."

"But I suppose it's because Nina has Sarah helping us and that the house talks to Nina so…" Amber said. Everyone froze in their tracks and looked at Amber wide-eyed. The only thought running through their head was _why did Amber say that!_

"The house talks to Nina?" Blue questioned really shocked by this discovery.

Nina sighed and said "Yes it talks to me… it's really weird so I can't explain it."

"The only thing is that we can't let Victor get his hands on them or know anything about Nina being able to talk to the house or that we know so much though he is suspecting it and already knows that we're involved... He's looking for the Ankh pieces too. We can't let any adult including Trudy knows about any of this." Fabian said.

"Wait… she's part of it too!" Blue asked distressed. Trudy was the first person that actually acted like a real mother to her even though she's only been here for a week. She had already felt a motherly-daughter bond with her.

"No she's not but we don't want to take any chances. Victor already fired her once because of us and our involvement we don't want them to change her too or whatever they do. Ignorance is the safest choice really at the moment. We're all in danger for knowing this and being involved." Fabian said.

"And were sorry for making you involve right now by letting you know about this." Nina said.

"You're in grave danger now. Who knows what Victor and the others might do…" Alfie said.

"You have to be careful" Patricia started.

"And you can't trust anyone" Amber said.

Blue let out a smile and she let out a real smile. One full of happiness and life. One that they had never seen before. "I've always been in danger. This is nothing knew. But I must say these turns of events have made my life here a bit more interesting. And that's a good thing." She said smiling.

"So…you'll join?" Jerome asked slightly shocked at how Blue was taking all of this.

"Let me see my life is in major danger now. There's a missing girl who seems to be a chosen one. There's an old lady named Sarah who is helping you. The house can talk to Nina. It's centered on an Egyptian belief or myth or whatever. There's Ankh pieces. The teachers are involved. And it all has to do with eternal life…" Blue stated. "And I may possibly get killed because of this…"

She let out a big mischievous smile as her eyes twinkled as they never had before. "How can I say no? Of course I'm in!"

Everyone smiled at her happily. "Welcome to Sibuna!" They said raising their hands up to their faces to do the Sibuna sign which Blue immediately copied.

"Sibuna!" They all said.

Blue then repeated it herself "Sibuna!" She said happily.

Nina, Fabian, and the others (except Jerome he's still angry at her slapping him) were all thrilled to have Blue in Sibuna with them. They didn't know much about her but they knew that she would be very helpful and that she had skills that could only help them even though they didn't know what skills she had. At the same time they knew that she harbored secrets of her own. They weren't going to press the matter to find them out but they hoped that it would slowly unravel as time went on. But for now they were just content on initiating her into Sibuna.

_**M: DONE! What did you think! I hoped you liked it! **_


End file.
